Forever and Five Days
by middlechild3
Summary: Sequel to "Coming Home and Consequences". Having a career as a performer. Planning a wedding. Taking care of a five year old girl.. Writing songs. This pretty much sums up the lives of Austin and Ally right now. But when Jazmine makes a mistake that will change her life, it affects EVERYONE. But the drama only starts there. What happens Jazmine's ex boyfriend, Eric, returns to her?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! Welcome to my new Auslly story, "Forever and Five Days"! This is a sequel to "Coming Home and Consequences". I am very excited to be typing this. I'm sorry to have ended C&C on such short notice, but there is going to be A LOT of Drama in this story! Yay!**

**Thankyou guys so much for the support of my writing! In my opinion, if you look back at my very first fanfic ever, "Dating and Difficulty"-also an Auslly story-I think I've come a long way from that. I think my stories have gotten a lot better.**

**Alright, enough with the chit chat. I own no references used. Let's go!**

Ally's POV

Six months later.

Today is December 10th. A lot has happend over the past few months...

As you know, Austin and I are now engaged! I'm so excited. Our date for the wedding is July 12th. Only six months and two days to go! Arrianne turned 5 just a couple of months ago. She's at preschool right now, and will start kindergarten next year...Dear God...anyways. I've dyed my hair back to it's original color. Dark brow hair with blonde highlights. I have also stopped wearing such dark colors so often. I can honestly say, that I feel like myself again. I think that goes for all of us. Trish still gets random jobs at random places, despite managing Austin and me. Yep, Trish is my manager again. Also, Dez has gone back to being crazy! Austin isn't depressed anymore, so Dez doesn't have to be sofisticated! I think that was the best thing. Jazmine moved to Miami too, if I didn't mention that earlier. She came around the same time that I came back with Ausitn. With her being Dez's sister and all, it's good to have her here.

We all hang out all the time. Though I haven't seen Jazmine today, which is odd, because I've seen everyone else today. Austin and I dropped Arrianne off at preschool, then Austin went to the studio to work with Jimmy. I came here, Trish told me about how she got a job at some pet grooming place, then she had to leave so she could get fired. Dez came in and broke a guitar, then left, thinking I wouldn't notice. I haven't seen Jazmine, and I didn't hear from her at all yesterday. I know she had a date with her boyfriend, Eric, but she usually calls me afterwords to tell me how it went.

As if the heaven's above heard me, Jazmine walks into Sonic Boom. Well, stumbles, I should say. She's in a strappless, purple miny dress, her hair and makeup are messed up to an extent, and she is carrying a pair of silver pumps, leaving her barefoot.

"Jazmine! Oh my God! What happend?!" I ask.

"Eric dumped me." Jazmine says.

My eyes widen, "What?! But you two were so good together! You were together for six months!"

"I know. He told me yesterday morning and said that I just 'wasn't his type' but everyone knows that, that is code for 'you're not good enough for me'!" Jazmine says, "And the reason why I look like _this_, well, I was so upset that Eric and I broke up, I went to the bar, had a few drinks...or a lot...and...I had a one night stand..."

"You did what?!" I exclaim.

"Sshhhh!" Jazmine whisper-yells.

"With who?" I ask in a hushed tone.

"Yeah, that's kinda the thing...I don't know." she says. My eyes widen. She continues, "I just woke up this morning in this apartment and this person next to me. Neither of us are wearing anything, so I got dressed as quickly as I can and got out of there."

"Oh my God..."

"Listen, what ever you do, don't tell Dez. He would be so disappointed in me." Jazmine says.

"I won't. Why don't you go home and freshen up. We'll meet up again, get some coffee, and act like it never happend." I suggest.

Jazmine nods, "Yeah. Okay."

I see someone walking towards the store, "Crap. Brother alert! Get out of here!" I say.

Jazmine runs out of the back door. Even though Dez is literally only older than Jazmine by a few minutes, and even though he's gone back to being is wacky, crazy self, he is extremley protective of Jazmine.

"Hey, Dez. What are you doing back here?" I ask.

"I forgot my monkey fur jacket."

I blink,"Um...what about the whole alpacka fur thing?"

"Ally, you've been back for six months. I thought by now, you'd be able to realize that monkey fur, is where it's at." Dez says. He walks up to the practice room.

* * *

"Thanks for this, Ally." Jazmine says, sipping her coffee.

"No problem. You've had a rough couple days."

"Ugh, tell me about it." Jazmine says.

"So, all Eric said to you was that you weren't his type? He didn't give you any other reason for breaking up?" I ask.

"He said that he thought we needed a break; that we should try seeing other people."

"Well, why don't you try that? I mean, not right now, but when you're ready to start dating again. Move on?"

"*sigh* I don't know if I can..."

"Jazmine, the perfect guy is always worth the wait. Trust me, I know." I say.

"Yeah, but even though you guys were broken up for five years, at least he proposed to you after only being back together for a week and a half."

I blink, "When did we start talking about me?"

* * *

"So, how was your day?" Austin asks me.

"Interesting." I say. Arrianne is in bed, and Austin and I are just talking.

"Define 'interesting'." Austin says.

"Well, " I say, turning myself to face him, "Jazmine comes into Sonic Boom yesterday. She was an absolute wreck, because Eric broke up with her yesterday."

Austin's eyes widen, "What?"

"Yep. He just said that they needed to see other people. That she wasn't his type. So, Jazmine walks in, and she's in a mini dress, her hair and makeup are horrible, and she's carrying a pair of VERY high heels. Turns out, she was so upset that she and Eric broke up, she got drunk and had a one night stand. She doesn't even remember who with!"

"She doesn't?"

"No! She just woke up, got dressed, and left! So, I sent her home to freshen up because she looked terrible, God bless her, and I took her out for coffee and told her that once she's ready, she needs to move on."

"Hmm. Yeah, that certainly _sounds _like an interesting day." Austin says.

"It certianly was." I say.

"That so doesn't sound like Jazmine though. I never did anything like that when you and I split up, and you were gone for five years!"

"Well, that makes me happy." I say, "But it's different for girls. To girls, the words 'you're not my type' are code for 'you're not good enough for me'."

"Really? Why do girls have to be so emotional?"

"I'm sorry, but I don't have the answer to that." I say, "But this was really hard for Jazmine. It was the first steady relationship she had in a long time, and she already felt bad enough about herself as it is when Eric dumped her, and now she feels guilty because she had sex with some random guy!"

"She doesn't remember _anything _about him?"

"No. Not a single detail, and she didn't look at him when she was leaving his place." I say, "I mean, sure, at the moment, she could just brush it off, but what if it turns into something more serious?"

"What do you mean?" Austin asks.

"Well like, what if the were so drunk that they didn't use protection? What if-" but I get cut off by Austin's phone beeping.

"It's Dez." he says, "He's wondering if I've seen Jazmine. He went to her apartment and she's not there. It's her night off at work, so she shouldn't be there either."

"Haven't heard from her. Oh, and don't tell Dez about the whole, 'one night stand' thing."

"He doesn't know?"

"Jazmine doesn't want to tell him. Dez is a protective brother. He'd be disappointed in her." I say.

"Okay. I'll just say we haven't seen her." Austin says. He types a few things into his phone, then sets it down,"Okay, so what were you saying? You were giving a list of 'what if's'?"

"*sigh* Just forget about it for now. Let's just go to bed." I say.

Austin nods, agreeing with me. It was getting late anyways. We turn off all the lights, then head upstairs to our bedroom. We lay in bed, and Austin wraps me in his arms. I always feel my safest when I'm here. Just in his arms. He kisses the top of my head.

"I love you."

I smile, "I love you too." I say.

This is my wonderful life. I have an amazing fiance, who loves me with everything he has, and he tells me that everday. I think he's afraid that I'll run away again. Don't get me wrong, Austin has a great career, but having a daughter has certainly affected it negetivley. But I don't plan on leaving again. Leaving Austin and all of my friends was the hardest thing I've ever done, and I never want to have to go through all of that again. Austin tells me all the time how he would do absolutley anything for me and Arrianne. How he would die for us. I'm glad to have someone like him. Arrianne deserves a father like him, and not to sound selfish, but I think I deserve a man like that. I think every woman deserves a man like that...

That's it. Every woman deserves that, and that's exactly what I'll help Jazmine fine. I'll help her find someone that she can honestly spend the rest of her life with. Someone who she can be with for Forever and Five days! Austin says that to me all the time.

"I want to be with you guys for Forever and five days." Is what he tells me almost all the time. I love it.

I let out one last sigh as I feel sleep taking me in. I snuggle in closer to Austin-if that's even possible-and I fall asleep to the sound of his heartbeat.

Jazmine's POV

I lay in bed, unable to sleep. I miss Eric so much, and I feel so guilty for what I did. I've never done anything like that. Don't get me wrong, I lost my virginity a long...long time ago, but I still had sex with some random guy! I can't remember what he looks like, what he sounds like, I can't even remember if he was even any good!...Not that that's the big deal at the moment.

I've done something terribly wrong, and in the back of my head, I can't help but feel like I am going to pay the price for it. I don't know how yet, but I will. Somehow, I am going to pay a heavy price for what I've done.

I wish I could stay in a type of a relationship that Austin and Ally have. Austin always tells her and Arrianne that he wants to be with them for "Forever and Five days". Is that not the sweetest thing ever?! *sigh* That's what I want. _That _kind of relationship. But everyone is looking for something like that. Austin and Ally are practically soul mates! Well, _everyone _is looking for their soulmate! It's a part of human nature!

Maybe that's how I'll pay for this one night stand. I'll just never find the right guy. I'll die an old maid.

Well, whatever is going to happen, I am going to pay a price for what I did. There are going to be consequences.

I let out a sigh and drift off, into a restless sleep.

* * *

**Next time on, "Forever and Five Days":**

_"Austin, can you pick up Arrianne from school today? I just got a call from Jazmine and she apparently 'really needs me'."_

_"Yeah, sure. Is Jazmine okay?"_

_"I don't know; I hope so. But she sounded really bad on the phone. I'm going over there. I'll tell you what happens when I see you at home."_

_"Okay. Be careful."_

* * *

**Okay. So that was chapter 1! What do you think? Like it? Don't like it? Love it? Hate it? Let me know in your reviews, please! I'm super excited for this story to get going! Can you say drama?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone! Sorry it took me a while to update, I've just been crazy busy. But I'm here now, aren't I? I am having a pretty good week, but jet leg sucks! Anyways, I think that the last chapter was a pretty good start to this story, don't you think? Anyway, here's chapter 2! I hope you enjoy! Review! I own no references used.**

Austin's POV

_Beep beep beep_

_Beep beep beep_

_Beep beep be-_

I hit the alarm to make that horrible sound stop. Ally stirs, and her eyes flutter open.

"Good morning, Beautiful." I say. I kiss her forehead.

"Morning." Ally sighs. I can tell that she isn't ready to be awake yet. I feel bad. Ally has been really stressed out latley. She and I are working Sonic Boom-it's just the two of us-we also have songs to write, a daughter to take care of, and a wedding to plan. And, to make things worse, Ally hasn't heard from Jazmine in like a week. It's been a month since Jazmine had the one night stand, and Ally was almost positive that they were going to try and forget about it. And now, all of the sudden, Jazmine just doesn't talk to us? We know that the one night stand she had has something to do with this. Ally's just been stressed latley.

It's 7 am now. We don't have to get Arrianne up for another half an hour.

Ally and I sit up. Ally goes over to the closet and grabs an outfit, "I need to shower." she says.

I stand from the bed and hug my fiance from behind. She reaches up and intertwines our fingers. I kiss her forehead, "Mind if I join you?" I whisper seductivley in her hear.

She giggles, then looks up at me and smirks, "You'll have to catch me first!" she says. She wiggles herself out of my arms and runs out of the bedroom.

I laugh and chase after her.

Tipical morning here.

* * *

Ally's POV

"Bye, Princess. Have a good day!" I say to Arrianne as she walks into her preschool class room. I walk back outside where Austin is waiting in the car. I hope that today will be a good day at work today. Things have just been really crazy latley. And, today isn't such a good day for me. It was seven months ago today that my parents died.

I get in the car and let out a heavy sigh.

"How are you holding up?" Austin asks, knowing what today is as well.

"In all honesty, I've been better." I say.

"If you need a shoulder to cry on, I'm always here."

"No. I've got to make it through this day some how. I refuse to cry." I say.

"Ally you-"

"Just drop it."

"But-"

"Drop it!" I say.

"Okay, okay." Austin says. He starts up the car and we drive to Sonic Boom.

Once we arrive at Sonic Boom, we get out and walk hand in hand to the store. I get the keys out of my purse and unlock the doors. Austin holds the door open for me and we walk in.

"Austin, when is out next shippment coming in?" I ask.

"Next Tuesday at three. I called them while you were dropping Ari off to confirm."

"Thankyou." I say. I hug him and peck his lips. Then I go over to the counter, "Okay, school just started up again from winter break, so there probably won't be too many people here this morning. It will probably start getting more busy this afternoon." I say. Austin nods. He walks over to me, wraps his arms around me, and presses his forehead to mine.

"What are you doing?" I ask, though it comes out in a whisper.

"You're stressed. You don't deserve to be. I'm just trying to make you feel better."

I smile at my fiance's kindness, "Thankyou, but you helped plenty with that amazing shower this morning."

Austin chuckles, "Yeah, I've been told that I'm good at that."

"By who?" I ask, playfully.

"You." Austin says, poking my chest, "Just admit it. You have the hottest, sweetest, most amazing fiance ever."

"Really? I'd love to meet him." I say, smirking. Austin raises an eyebrow, "I'm kidding." I say.

"I know. You're not good at it." Austin says. He leans in a presses his lips to mine. I love it when Austin and I kiss. This sounds so cliche, but I always feel something powerful whenever he kisses me. Not just something like "sparks" or "fireworks". Something more than that. I don't know if any one else out there has a word for it, but I simply call it love.

"I love you." Austin whispers against my lips.

"I love you more."

"That's not possible."

"You sure?" I ask, pressing my lips to his again.

"Absolutley." Austin whispers again.

I smile against his lips, and I feel a spread of disappointment go through me when we come apart. But Austin keeps his arms around me, and cups my cheek, "Are you okay?" he asks.

"I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Ally, don't play that game with me."

"What game?" I ask.

"Ally...your parents died on this date seven months ago. I don't know about you, but if I was in your shoes, I wouldn't be the happiest camper in the tent."

"Not helping." I snap.

"Sorry." Austin says, "It's just...*sigh* Are you sure?"

"Am I sure of what?" I ask.

"Are you sure that you're alright?" Austin asks.

I blink. There's a pause, "No...No, I'm not." I say, "But...you know what? I will be. I've got a lot of other things that I need to focus on, and I can't let something that happend in the past, that I can't undo, get in the way of those things."

"You can for a day. No one's going to judge you." Austin says.

"I know. But if I let something silly like this get in the way of-"

"It's not silly to be sad at a time like this." Austin objects.

"Sweetie, I know you want to help me, and I'm so grateful for that. But I can't live in the past. I have to focus on now." I say. I turn around as a costumer walks in and I help them. Mine and Austin's conversation is temperairily put on hold. And by that, I mean we won't be talking about it again today.

* * *

The store is really slow today. I'm just waiting for something to happen. I'm very bored, but I like the quiet. I'm writing lyrics in my book. I'm thinking of making this one another duet for me and Austin. I smile at the thought of it. I remember the first time we sang a duet at the Halloween party-but at the time, people thought I was Taylor Swift-and the second time-when I was accually being myself-and Austin and I had our first kiss...

I am snapped out of my thoughts when my cell phone rings. I close my book and put it under the counter, then grab my phone without looking at the caller ID.

_Ally_/**Jazmine**

_Hello?_

**Ally?**

_Jazmine!_

**Hey...**

_Why the HELL have I not heard from you?! What have you been doing?! Where have you been-_

**Ally, shut up for a second...Okay. I am really, REALLY sick. I like, can't even move. I've been in my bathroom for like a week, and I figured I'd call you while I'm not puking.**

_Oh my God._

**Ally, I really need you. Do you think you can come over?**

_Um...*sigh* Yeah, sure. I'll be there in about fifteen minutes._

**'Kay, thanks. The door is unlocked, just let yourself in, because I won't be able to get to the door.**

And then she hangs up. I get my purse out from under the counter and put my phone in it. Austin walks down stairs from the practice room.

"Austin, can you pick Arrianne up from school today? I just got a call from Jazmine and she apparently 'really needs me'."

"Yeah, sure. Is Jazmine okay?"

"I don't know. I hope so. But she sounded really bad on the phone. I'm going over there. I'll tell you what happens when I see you at home."

"Okay. Be careful."

"I will." I say. I walk out of Sonic Boom.

* * *

I let myself into Jazmine's appartment as she instructed me to.

"Jazmine?" I call.

"In here." I hear a voice call.

I walk into the bathroom, and find Jazmine face down in the toilet, puking. She flushes the toilet, then looks up at me, "Hey." she says.

I blink, "Hey." I say. I kneal down next to her, "Are you okay? What happend?"

"I don't know. I've just been puking for like a week stra-" but she cuts herself off by vomiting in the toilet again.

"Well, let me see if you have any medicine that will help you." I say. I open the cabinent below the sink, but accidentally knock over a box of tampons, which makes an idea pop in my head, "Hey, do you think that this is just a really bad case of PMS?" I ask.

"Oh, no it can't be. I haven't had my period in-" But Jazmine cuts herself short again, and not because she is vomiting. Her eyes widen, "Ally? What's today's date?"

"January 11th. Why?" I ask.

Jazmine looks up at me, "My period is three weeks late." she says, "If it was three days, I wouldn't worry. But three _weeks_? What does that mean?" Jazmine asks.

"I don't know." I say, "The only time I've ever had my period not happen is when-" I cut myself short, realizing what I was about to say.

"Was when what?" Jazmine asks.

"Was...when I got pregnant with Arrianne." I say, "You had a one night stand a month ago. You were too drunk to remember anything...does that include remembering to use protection?"

Jazmine's eyes widen, and her hands go to her stomach, "You don't think..." she trails off.

"I'll be right back." I say, standing up.

"Where are you going?" Jazmine asks.

"I'm going to go buy you a pregnancy test. I'll be back in five minutes; just hang in there."

Jazmine nods, but then she pukes in the toilet again.

* * *

I walk into the pharmacy and find the isle with the pregnancy tests. I grab two-just incase the first one is a fluke-then go up to the counter, and who do you think I see?

"Hey, Ally! Guess who got a job at...whatever this lame place is called!" Trish exclaims, "I'm probably going to quit before I even do something fire-worthy." she says.

I nod. Trish grabs the boxes and her eyes widen, "Ally, are you pregnant again?"

That's exactly what I thought she'd ask.

"No." I say.

Trish scans the boxes and puts them in a bag, "Then why are you-"

"Gotta go, bye!" I say. I snatch the bag and walk out the door. Trish can tell whenever I'm lying, so hopefully she'll believe the fact that I'm not pregnant.

* * *

I let myself in to Jazmine's apartment as I did before, "Jaz, I'm back!" I call.

"Still in here." Jazmine groans.

"Yeah, I figured." I mutter. I walk back into the bathroom.

"Did you get the test?" Jazmine asks.

"Yeah. I got two."

"Why two?"

"Just in case the first one isn't correct." I say.

"Oh. Good thinking." Jazmine says.

"These kind tell you how far along you are too. You know...if you _are_..." I trail off.

Jazmine nods, "Thanks." she says, taking the pharmacy bag.

I nod. I walk into the living room and sit on the couch.

A couple minutes later, Jazmine walks out into the living room. She grabs the trash can from the kitchen, and brings it in with her. She sits on the couch next to me, "I've gotta wait five minutes." she says.

"I know." I say, "I've done this before."

"Ally, what am I gonna do if it's positive? I mean, I want kids, but I'm only 22. I'm not ready!"

"How do you think I felt? I was 16, and I ran away, so I was pretty much raising Arrianne on my own." I say, "But you know what? I made some new friends along the way, and they helped me out. Look, if both tests are positive, and this is for real, just know that all of us will help you. I had you and Mrs. Rodgers helping me, but you'll have me, Austin, Trish, and Dez. You'll have twice the amount of help that I did, and a pair of experienced parents."

"Yes, but between you and me, I'd kinda prefer your help over Austin's."

We laugh. Don't get me wrong, Arrianne is amazing, but he wasn't there when Arrianne was a newborn.

"Well, I'm glad that you can put on a brave face and laugh a bit." I say.

"I could say the same to you. Don't act like I don't know what today is." Jazmine says.

I nod.

"So...If I am...you know...do you think I'll be able to do it?" Jazmine asks.

"Absolutley. You're six years older than I was when I did it. And that was just finding out that I was pregnant. But then nine months later, I had one of the best things I could ever ask for. Arrianne means the world to me. I promise, if this is real, it will be worth it."

"I dont' know...what if...w-what if..." Jazmine trails off.

I look at my phone, "Time's up." I say.

Jazmine pukes into the trash can. I hold her hair. She looks up, "Okay. I'm okay." Jazmine says. She stands and stumbles into the bathroom. I stand, and wait for her to come out.

"Oh, God." I hear Jazmine say. And then I hear her puking again.

I walk into the bathroom to see Jazmine vomiting again. I also see the pregnancy test on the sink.

Positive.

"Oh my..." I start.

Jazmine looks up, "That time I puked, wasn't because I'm sick. That one was an anxiety attack. What the hell do I do?!"

"Okay, Jaz, remember what I said? The first one might be a fluke. You have to take the other one to be sure." I advize.

Jazmine nods, "Okay." she says.

I walk back into the living room. Jazmine walks out a few minutes later and sits on the couch. She grabs by the trash can and pukes again. How is it that she's vomiting so much? I got sick, but not this bad. Oh, wait.

"Anxiety again?" I ask.

"Uh huh." Jazmine says. She looks up from the trash can, "I've never been so scared in my entire life."

"Okay, just calm down."

"I can't calm down, I-" Jazmine puts her head in the trash can again and starts dry heaving, but she doesn't vomit. I don't think she has anything left in her stomach to puke up. We seriously sit like that for five minutes. Jazmine dry heaving, and me rubbing her back.

"Your five minutes are up." I say.

Jazmine looks up and nods. She stands up, but then sits back down, "I feel like I'm gonna pass out."

"Well, you're probably dehydrated. Let me get you some water." I say. I walk into the kitchen and get a glass from one of the cubbords. I fill the glass with water, then bring it to Jazmine. She takes it and gulps the entire thing down in a few seconds. She sets the empty glass down and pants.

"Thanks." she says.

"No problem." I say, "Do you want me to go look at it for you?" I ask.

Jazmine nods, knowing that I'm talking about the second pregnancy test. I walk into the bathroom and look at the pregnancy test. My eyes widen at what I see. I slowly walk back out.

"Jazmine?" I ask.

Jazmine looks up at me.

"You're going to be a mother."

Jazmine blinks, then pukes into the trash can again. I guess I stand corrected.

* * *

**Next time, on "Forever and Five Days"**

_"Jazmine, you've got to tell people. You've already decided not to abort, so you have to tell people. Whether or not you decide to keep the baby, you're going to show either way."_

_"Maybe they won't notice?"_

_"Jazmine." I warn._

_"Ugh! I know." she says, "It's just...*sigh* I don't know what it is. I'm just scared."_

_"Jazmine, every first time mother gets scared. Trust me, I know. But you've got nothing to worry about."_

_"You think?" she asks._

_"I know." I confirm._

* * *

**Okay. I think that went pretty well. Do you think it went well? Let me know in your reviews.**

**I HAVE A QUESTION! So, as ashamed as I am to admit this, I haven't been keeping up with Austin and Ally since "Tracks and Trouble". I've just been so busy. So, my question is, did the episode after T&T already air? If not, was there a promo? Please let me know in your reviews! Also, if the answer to either of those is a "yes", could you by anychance tell me what episode it is?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everybody! How is everyone doing on this fine day? I for one, am doing FANSTASTIC!**

**PLEASE READ THIS! Okay, so when this chapter is over, I NEED you all to look at my ending author's note and reply to it, because it is extremley important! Thankyou!**

**I own no references used. Let's hit it!**

Ally's POV

Jazmine looks up from the trash can that she just finished throwing up in...at least, I _think _she's finished...,"I'm pregnant?!" she asks.

"Yep." I say, "What are you going to do?"

"I-I don't know..." Jazmine says.

"Well..." I say, sitting down next to her, "I guess the main question right now is...are you going to keep it?"

Jazmine thinks, "*sigh* I don't know...but I _do _know one thing, and that is that I'm NOT going to abort. I could never do that."

"Well, I'm glad to hear you say that." I say, "But now we've got to start letting everyone know what's going on."

"Oh, do we have to?" Jazmine asks, like she's a little kid.

"Jazmine, you've got to tell people. You've already decided not to abort, so you have to tell people. Whether or not you decide to keep the baby, you're going to show either way."

"Maybe they won't notice?"

"Jazmine." I warn.

"Ugh! I know." she says, "It's just...*sigh* I don't know what it is. I'm just scared."

"Jazmine, every first time mother gets scared. Trust me, I know. But you've got nothing to worry about."

"You think?" she asks.

"I know." I confirm.

Jazmine nods, "Okay." she says. She hugs me, "Thankyou so much, Ally."

"No problem. Now, I've got to go before Trish tells Austin that _I'm _pregnant."

"What?"

"When I went to buy the tests, Trish was working at the pharmacy. She though that _I_ was pregnant, but I didn't tell her about you, because we still didn't know for sure yet."

Jazmine nods.

"Are you going to be okay here by yourself?" I ask.

Jazmine nods, "I think so." she says.

"Okay. Just drink a lot of water, and call me if you need anything. I'll come by tomorrow too, okay?"

Jazmine nods, "Okay. Thanks."

I smile, "No problem." I say, hugging her again. We come apart and I stand. I walk out of Jazmine's house and head back home.

* * *

"Austin, I'm home!" I call when I walk through the door of our house.

Austin walks down the stairs, "Hey." he says, walking up to me, "So...how are things?" he asks, suspiciously.

"Things are good." I say.

Austin nods, "How was your day?"

"Still good..." I say, really confused now.

Austin nods, biting his lip, "Anything new?" he asks.

"Trish told you I was pregnant, didn't she?"

Austin blinks, "Maybe." he says.

Dammit, Trish.

"Austin, I'm not pregnant."

"You're not?" Austin asks, raising an eyebrow.

"No." I say.

"Then why were you buying the tests?"

I pause, then sigh, "*sigh* They were for Jazmine."

Austin's eyes widen, "Jazmine?"

I nod, "Jazmine's pregnant with One Night Stand Guy's baby."

"What?"

"Yeah. She was really sick when I went over there, and long story short, we thought she might be pregnant, but I had to get the tests because she was too sick to get them herself." I say.

Austin nods, "Oh." he says.

I tilt my head, "Why? Did you _want _me to be pregnant again?"

Austin blinks, "Um...-" but he gets cut off by my cell phone ringing.

_Trish/ _**Ally**

**Hello?**

_Ally? It's Trish._

**I kind of got that. I have caller ID you know.**

_Right. So, listen, I kinda sorta maybe might have told Austin that you're pregnant again._

**I know he told me, but Trish, I'm not pregnant. Those tests weren't even for me.**

_They weren't?...Oops. Well, then who were they for?_

**Don't tell her I told you this-and do NOT tell Dez, but they were for Jazmine.**

_*Gasp* What?_

**She'll explain it to you when she gets a chance, but right now, she's really sick.**

_Oh...okay._

**Well, I've got to go, but I'll talk to you later.**

_'Kay. Bye._

**Bye.**

I hang up the phone, "That was Trish." I say, "This entire day has just been...*sigh* Where's Arrianne?"

"In her room, coloring." Austin says. Suddenly, the sound of piano comes from upstairs, "Make that _practicing."_ Austin says.

I nod, "I'm going to go lay down for fifteen minutes, 'cause this has just been a long day. Can you order a pizza or something for dinner? I don't feel like cooking."

"Sure, what ever you want." Austin says. He hugs me from behind and kisses my temple, then whispers in my ear, "And my answer is yes."

I'm confused as to what he means, but I'm too tired to ask. I just smile and nod and act like I know what he's talking about. I walk upstairs to our bedroom. I put on a blue tanktop and gray sweats. I put my hair in a messy bun on top of my head and flop down on the bed. Today has been such a long day, what, with the whole my parents thing, and the Jazmine thing, and working at Sonic Boom and working on music and taking care of Arrianne. Don't get me wrong, I love my life, but sometimes, too many things get piled up at once. I guess I just need some time to rest.

I still can't believe that Jazmine is pregnant. I can't imagine what Dez is going to say, but I do know that he's going to be pissed. He is very protective of Jazmine. He'll probably go to every bar in Miami to find the guy that slept with her and got her pregnant, just so he can punch him in the face. And as we all know, Dez is a sweetheart, but not when it comes to someone messing with his baby sister. I'm not sure if I _don't _want to be there when Jazmine tells him so that I don't have to see him snap, or if I _do _want to be there so that I can make sure that Dez _doesn't _snap. Crap. I just realized another thing. Out of our little group of friends, he's going to be the last one to know. That will make him much happier. Note my sarcasm.

After thinking about those things, I go back to thinking about how confused I was when Austin whispered to me, _"And my answer is yes."_

I push it aside for now. I close my eyes and snuggle under the covers. I love this bed. It's so comfortable.

I'm almost asleep, when my eyes fly open.

Because I realized something.

Before Trish called me, I asked Austin if he had accually _wanted _me to be pregnant.

_"And my answer is yes."_

Austin wants more kids.

I sigh, close my eyes again...

And smile.

Because I think I do too.

* * *

**Next time, on "Forever and Five Days"**

_I walk into the bedroom, and see Austin laying on the bed, in the same position that he was in this morning, but I know that he's awake. Today is going to be a rough day for him, but I honestly don't think that I can blame him. It's like this every year._

_I slowly walk in, "Sweetie, are you okay?"_

_Austin looks over at me. His entire face is red, and his eyes are watery. Tears stream down his face, "If you were me, would you be?" he asks._

_I sigh, "*sigh*...I guess not." I say. I walk over and sit next to him on the bed. I run a hand through his hair and rub his back, "It'll be okay." I say._

_"No it won't." he objects, "It never is."_

* * *

**Okay. I think that was a good chapter. Sorry it was so short. I'll get started on a new one right now.**

**THIS IS IMPORTANT SO PLEASE READ IT! Okay, so those of you who have been following me since I started writing on fanfiction, know of my Auslly story, "Dating and Difficulty." Looking back at it, it's not my best work compared to what I can do now. So what I am asking is, do you think that I should do a re-make of "Dating and Difficulty"? I won't delete the original, I just think that if I re-write it, I could make it better by adding more detail. Looking back at it, I sometimes ask myself, "Why didn't I write it this way?" or "Why did I put that?" You know, stuff along those lines. I would put everything in the same order as the original, just with some more detail to make the story line go a bit smoother. Some of the chapters might not even change. I would also wait until I'm done with this series-I'm thinking of making this a trilogy-and THEN I would start working on the re-make. Those of you who have read "Dating and Difficulty" know what I'm talking about. If you haven't read it, you don't have to, but it would be great if you could in your spare time. But I have to warn you, it's LONG. Anyways, please let me know in your reviews. THANKYOU!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone! Here is chapter 4! I'm really excited for this chapter. I think it will be a good one. I hope you enjoy it.**

**PLEASE READ THIS! If you didn't read my ending author's note for chapter 3, if you could please be so kind and read it, that would be great, because it was really important. Thanks!**

**Don't forget to review! I own no references used. Let's go!**

Ally's POV

January 21st. One of the toughest days of the year.

I took Jazmine to her first doctor's appointment for the baby yesterday. The baby so far is happy and healthy. Dez still doesn't know that Jazmine is pregnant. Neither do their parents. Boy, will _that _be an adventure. Note my sarcasm.

I wake up, and see that the time is 8:45. Today is Saturday, so Arrianne doesn't have preschool today, and Sonic Boom is closed. And it's a good thing, too. But I can't have Arrianne here today. I've already made arrangements with Trish to watch her today, and she agreed, totally understanding. I would ask Austin's parents, but today is going to be hard for them too. Jazmine is still sick, and Dez...I would never have him watch Arrianne. And Trish is really good with Arrianne. They have fun, which is a good thing, considering today is...today.

I stand from the bed and go to the closet. On a normal day, Austin would turn over and watch me change with a smirk on his face.

But he didn't budge.

Because today isn't a normal day.

I just put on a T-shirt and Jeans and flip flops. I leave my hair down and don't even bother with makeup. I walk over to the bed, and kiss Austin's forehead. God bless him and his family today. I stand, and I'm about to walk out of the room, when I feel a hand grab mine.

"Where are you going?" Austin asks, holding my hand, eyes wide.

"I'll be right back. Go back to sleep." I say.

Austin nods. He lets go of my hand and closes his eyes again.

I sigh, then walk into Arrianne's room. I love that my kid likes to sleep in.

"Arrianne? Wake up, Princess." I say.

Arrianne blinks a few times, then sits up.

"You're going to Aunt Trish's today. She'll have breakfast made for you when we get there, and I packed a bag with some clothes and toys for you last night, but we need to go now." I say.

Arrianne nods, not questioning me. I grab her bag, then pick her up. I walk past mine and Austin's bedroom. I peek in at Austin. He hasn't moved. I've got to be quick with this because I am going to need to get back to him ASAP I walk down the stairs and outside. I go to my car, and put Arrianne in her carseat. I put the bag in the back seat, then get in the driver's side. Trish only lives a couple of blocks away, so I'm there in only a couple of minutes.

I get Arrianne and the bag, and Trish is already at the door before I can nod.

"Hey, Ally." she says.

"Hey, Trish. Thanks so much for doing this."

"Oh, no problem. I totally understand." Trish says, "Hey, Ari. I've got some pancakes for you inside."

Arrianne's face lights up.

I walk into Trish's place and walk into the kitchen. I sit Arrianne down in front of the plate of pancakes and she digs in.

"Did you make those?" I ask.

"Please, I can't cook. Emily made them."

I nod. Emily is Trish's maid.

"Do you want some coffee? Emily made that too." Trish says.

"I wish I could, but I really can't. I've gotta get back home to Austin." I say.

"Okay, I understand. Good luck." Trish says.

"Thanks. I'll text you when I'm on my way, but it might be late."

"Take all the time you need." Trish says.

I nod. I turn to Arrianne, "Okay, Princess, I've got to go. I love you, be good for Aunt Trish."

"I will." Arrianne says with a mouth full of pancakes.

I laugh, then walk out, saying a quick hello to Emily on my way out. I get to my car and get in. I check my phone. No calls or texts from Austin. I'm not sure if that's good or bad. I guess I'll find out when I get home. I speed down the two blockes in between Trish's house and home. I park my car in the drive way once I get there, and run into the house. I have no idea how it's going to be. I did this once with him before I left, but I was gone for the other five times. This will be the seventh. It's been seven years.

I unlock the door and walk inside. All is silent. All that is heard is the wind outside.

"Austin?" I call.

No responce.

I walk upstairs. Once of the steps creaks, breaking the silence.

"Austin?" I call again.

No responce.

I walk into the bedroom, and see Austin laying on the bed, in the same position that he was in this morning, but I know that he's awake. Today is going to be a rough day for him, but I honestly don't think that I can blame him. It's like this every year.

I slowly walk in, "Sweetie, are you okay?"

Austin looks over at me. His entire face is red, and his eyes are watery. Tears stream down his face, "If you were me, would you be?" he asks.

I sigh, "*sigh*...I guess not." I say. I walk over and sit next to him on the bed. I run a hand through his hair and rub his back, "It'll be okay." I say.

"No it won't." he objects, "It never is."

"Austin, it's not your fault."

"Yes it is!" Austin says, sitting up, "The only reason she went to the boarding school is because her and I fought all the time. She couldn't stand to be near me. And then...she came home to visit one time. One of my guitars fell over and broke, but I though she did it, and I blamed her and we got into this huge fight, the worst one we'd ever gotten into...all of it, just over a stupid guitar...the last thing I ever said to her was that I hated her...I don't hate her...and then that plane crashed...I go through this every year, and I will continue to go through this every year until the day that I join my sister."

I sigh,"I know. You've told me." I say.

It was seven years ago today that Austin's sister, Arrianne-who I named our daughter after-died in a plane crash.

"It's my fault." Austin says, falling back on the bed.

"Do you want me to get you some breakfast?" I ask.

"I don't feel like eating." Austin says.

I sigh, not really knowing what to do. The one time I did this, nothing I offered would make him feel better either.

"But I'm glad that you're here with me again...I'm glad that if I have to go through this again, I get to do it with you." Austin continues.

I smile, "You know I'd always be there for you." I say. I lay in bed next to him, and he wraps his arms around me, bringing me close to him. I snuggle in close to his chest,"You'll be okay." I say.

"I will forever disagree with that." Austin says.

"You know, she would hate you saying that. She would tell you not to blame yourself."

"And you're absolutley right. But I don't care. I will always blame myself. If I wasn't such a bastard to her, she would still be here."

"Don't say that."

"I will forever say that." Austin confirms.

I look up at him, and wipe a tear from his eye, "Austin Monica Moon, I don't understand you."

"No one ever really does." Austin says, in all seriousness, "But you're one of the few people who have most. I think you know me better than I know myself." Austin says.

I smile.

"See...this is why I was confused when it was...you know...your parents. I've always been such a wreck when this happens, I guess I just expected you to be too." Austin says.

"Well, I didn't handle the funeral all that well. Remember, I ran out?" I ask.

"Yeah, but I couldn't blame you for that. I ran out on Ari's funeral." Austin says.

"I remember that." I say.

* * *

_Flashback, No one's POV_

_Austin was in the middle of the speech about his sister. Her body was never found. In fact, neither was the sight of the crash. Everyone just assumed that the people on the plane were dead. _**(Remember that! That is important!)** _So there was no coffin. _

_"Arrianne was the best sister that I could ever ask for...I take back every single bad thing that I ever said about her...because I never meant any of it. Arrianne, I swear I didn't mean it!" Austin exclaims, looking up to the ceiling. Tears streamed down his face, and his fists were clenched at his sides. Austin looks down, and sees all of the people stairing at him. He doesn't say anything, he just walks out of the church. Out the doors, without another word._

_Ally slowly stands, and all eyes go to her. She quickly runs out of the building to, and attempts to go find her boyfriend._

_Ally walked around the church and the parking lot, but she couldn't find Austin. His car was still there, so he didn't drive away. Ally took off her black pumps because her feet were KILLING her, but she kept walking._

_After a good fifteen minutes, Ally was about ready to give up. He just wasn't here. But then, she thought of a place where he might be. There was a park, about a block away. It was one of Arrianne's favorite places as a kid, Austin had said. Ally put her shoes back on, and started walking to the park. A block of walking later, and she was there at the park. Ally looked around. The park was empty._

_Except for one person._

_Ally started walking towards him. His back was turned to her. He was sitting on one of the swings, not moving, hands in his lap. Not even facing him, Ally could tell that she was crying. She was too. Damn mascara. She walked to him as quietly as she could._

_Without turning around, without even as much as moving, Austin says,"What do you want, Ally?"_

_Ally blinked, "I just wanted to make sure that you were okay." Ally says._

_"Yeah, well I'm not." Austin says, without turning around._

_Ally walks over and sits on the swing next to him._

_"*sigh*...But thanks for coming." Austin says, "I didn't want to admit it, but I really needed you here."_

_"I'll always be here. Forever."_

_Austin looks up at me, "Do you have any idea how long forever is?" he asks, in all seriousness._

_Ally nods, "I do." she says, "And spending it with you doesn't sound like such a bad idea."_

_Austin allows a small smile. He takes Ally's hand, "Do you really see that for us?"_

_Ally thinks for a moment, "I don't know." she says finally, "Do you?"_

_Austin thinks as well, "Yeah." he says, "I do. I can see us...getting married someday...maybe even having kids."_

_This was a year and a half before Ally got pregnant._

_Ally smiles, "I'm glad to hear you say that." Ally says, "Because I do too."_

_"I want that for us. I want to be with you for forever. Not just forever...Forever and five days."_

_That was the first time he'd said that._

_"Forever and five days, huh? I like the sound of that." Ally says._

_Austin smiles, but then his face grows serious, "Ally?" he whispers, even though no one else was there._

_"Yes, Austin?" Ally asks, whispering as well._

_Austin, never letting go of Ally's hand, stands from the swing. Ally stands too. Austin takes both of her hands, and looks her dead in the eye. Not once in her life had Ally seen Austin looking so serious, "I love you." he says._

_Ally tried not to look surprised. That was the first time that Austin had said those words to her. They'd been in a relationship for a while, but they'd never said that before. Even though she was trying not to look like it, Ally was genually shocked._

_She regains her composure, "I love you too." she says. _

_Austin smiles, a few more tears streaming down his face._

_But these were of happiness._

_Austin slowly leans down, and presses his lips to Ally's. This kiss was different somehow. Up until now, their relationship was the corny, puppy dog love. This...was when they realized how in love with eachother they really were._

* * *

Current time, Austin's POV

"That was the one good part of that day." I say.

"But you made it through all of the bad parts. You'll make it through today."

"Yeah, and maybe I will. But I'll just have to go through it again on her birthday, and not having Christmas with her, and then next year, we're going to be right back where we are now."

"Don't think about that. You can't dwell on the past, and you can't worry about the future. Just focus on now." Ally says.

"Okay. Now is the seven year anniversery that my sister died because of me. I think I've _been _focusing on that."

"*sigh* Is there _anything _that I can do to make you feel better?" Ally asks, "And don't say sex."

"Darn." I say, jokingly,"Just let me hold you." I say.

"You can hold me anytime you want." Ally says, snuggling in with me more than she already was, "Feel better?" she asks.

"A little, I suppose." I say, "I might feel a little bit better if we were cuddling naked."

"Austin." Ally warns.

"Alright, alright." I say. I kiss her temple, "Thankyou. I love you."

Ally smiles, "I love you too. And you're welcome." she says.

I smile. Maybe this time, it _will _be okay.

* * *

**Next time, on "Forever and Five Days":**

_"Jazmine Fisher, I wanna know who the HELL this guy is, and I wanna know now, SO THAT I CAN KICK HIS ASS, AND POUND HIS FACE IN!"_

* * *

**Okay, sorry that was just kind of a filler chapter, but I thought you guys could use a bit more information of Ausitn's sister and that whole schpeel.**

**So, in the previous author's note, I asked if you guys think that I should do a re-make of "Dating and Difficulty" and so far I've gotten a bunch of "yes" 's. What do you guys think?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everybody! How is everyone doing today? I'm really good, if I may say so myself.**

**I HAVE VOTES!**

**Votes for the "Dating and Difficulty" re-make.**

**Yes: 10**

**No: 2**

**So keep voting on whether or not you think I should re-make "Dating and Difficulty"!**

**ALSO! I need you guys to start thinking of names for Jazmine's baby! Send them to me in your reviews!**

**I own no references used. Let's go!**

Ally's POV

I walk into Jazmine's apartment, "Hey, Jaz. How are you feeling?" I ask.

"Great, accually. I started taking those pills that you recomended, and I'm not barfing anymore!"

"That's good!" I say, "What about work?"

"I talked to my manager. I'll keep working there for as long as I can, go on maternity leave when I'm around eight and a half months along, not work the rest of the way through, I'll be off another week for recovery, and depending of whether or not I decide to keep the baby, I'll be gone for three _months _so that I can take care of him or her. Speaking of which...I _have _made a decision..."

"Really? Great! What have you decided?" I ask.

Jazmine takes a deep breath, then says, "I'm going to keep it." she says.

"You're not just doing that so that you can have extra maternity leave, are you?" I ask, jokingly.

Jazmine rolls her eyes, "No. I've just heard so many stories of people who gave their kids up for adoption and how hard it was for them. This pregnancy is going to be hard enough as it is, but if all of the stories I've heard are true, that once the baby is inside of you, they feel like a part of you...then I don't think I'd be able to give him or her up." Jazmine says.

"I think that's the most mature thing that has ever come out of you mouth." I say.

"Yeah, yeah." Jazmine says, "So, I suppose this means that it's time to tell Dez."

"Accually, that's what I came here for. We're meeting Dez at Miny's so that you can tell him."

"Great." Jazmine says, flatly.

"You'll be fine." I say, "Now come on, let's go."

* * *

"Hey, Dez!" I call.

Dez looks up and sees us. He smiles and waves. Jazmine and I walk over to the table that he is sitting at and sit across from him.

"What's up ladies?" he asks.

"We accually need to talk to you about something." I say.

"What about?" Dez asks.

I elbow Jazmine, "That's your cue."

Jazmine gives me a glare, then returns her attention to her brother, "Dez," she starts, "I did something, that...I'm not proud of...and now, I'm paying the consequences...Um...I'm pregnant..."

Dez raises an eyebrow and scoffs, "Yeah, okay." he says, sarcastically. Jazmine and I raise our eyebrows. Dez comes to the realization, "Oh. You were serious?" he asks.

"Yeah..." Jazmine trails off, "And...the father isn't...here..."

Dez's eyes widen, "He left you?" he asks.

Now, let me remind you **(I said this in Chapter 1 as well) **Dez is back to his fun loving, normal self. So for him to be serious, is weird now.

"Well, accually-"

"How could someone do that to you?!" Dez exclaims, cutting Jazmine off, standing from his chair.

Jazmine stands too, "Dez-"

"Jazmine Fisher, I wanna know who the HELL this guy is, and I wanna know now, SO THAT I CAN KICK HIS ASS, AND POUND HIS FACE IN!"

"I DON'T KNOW WHO THE FATHER IS!" Jazmine exclaims. All eyes are on us, "Oh, mind your own buisnesss." Jazmine says to them. They resume what they were doing before.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Dez asks.

"*sigh* When Eric and I broke up...I was so depressed that I went to a bar. I got really, REALLY drunk, and I woke up in some guy's bed, next to this random guy, and we weren't...you know...wearing anything...and Eric and I never...you know...did anything. So it isn't his." Jazmine states.

"Are you keeping it?" Dez asks.

Jazmine nods.

"How far along are you?" Dez asks.

"About two months." Jazmine says.

There's a pause.

"I'll...just...let you guys talk." I say. I stand and walk off to Sonic Boom."

* * *

I walk in to Sonic Boom. Austin is standing behind the counter and sees me, "Hey. How'd it go?"

"Dez blew up." I say.

Austin hisses, "Yeah, I figured that would happen." he says, wincing, "So where are they now?"

"I don't know. I just kind of left them alone, but Dez knows about the one night stand thing now."

Austin nods, "Oh, the drama in our lives." he says.

"We'd better get used to it." I say,"Oh. I almost forgot. I have a new idea for a song!"

"Sweet! We can work on it tonight." Austin says.

"Sounds good." I say, "So, kind of a slow day, huh?"

"If you don't count paparazzi invasions, then yeah, really slow day."

I chuckle, then start cleaning off some of the instruments.

* * *

Austin's POV

Jazmine and Dez walk into Sonic Boom about two hours later, laughing their heads off, "Did you _see _their faces?!" Jazmine asks.

"Yeah! Priceless, right?!" Dez asks.

"What's so funny?" I ask.

"I just told our parents that I'm pregnant." Jazmine says.

That was all I needed.

Trish walks in, "Hey guys-Oh God no!" she says, cutting herself off when she sees Dez and Jazmine. She turns around and starts walking away.

"Trish!" Jazmine says, "Come back!"

Trish slowly walks back, "I saw the blowout at Miny's." she says.

That was all we needed.

"Well, everything is fine now." I reassure her, "Right?" I ask Jazmine and Dez.

"Of course, everything is fine." Jazmine says, "Right?" she asks, turning to Dez.

Dez rolls his eyes,"Yes, everything is fine." he says.

"*sigh* Good." Jazmine, Trish, and I all breathe in unicon.

Ally walks in, carrying Arrianne, who she just picked up from preschool. "Hey guys-Oh God no!" she says, doing the same thing Trish did.

"Ally! Everything is fine." Jazmine says.

Ally slowly walks back in, "Really?" she asks, suspiciously.

"Yes." We all say in unicon.

"I just told our parents." Jazmine says, "It went horribly."

We all blink, not really knowing how to respond.

"But you know what? Screw them!" Jazmine continues,"This is _my_ life, and _I'm _the one who decides what I get to do with it." she says.

"Good for you!" Trish says.

"Yeah." Ally agrees.

We all talk for a little while longer, then someone walks through the door.

"Jazmine?" he asks.

We all turn our attention to the person standing in the doorway, and all of our eyes widen.

"Eric?" Jazmine asks.

He walks up to her,"Jazmine, I'm so sorry. I never should have broken up with you. It was the stupidest thing that I've ever done. I love you. Please...take me back."

This just got a whole lotta interesting.

"Eric-"

"Just listen to me. I've been a wreck since we broke up. I don't even know why I did it, but I realized that you're the only one for me. Please, I love you."

"Eric...you have no idea how much I want to be with you again...but I can't."

Eric blinks, "But...why? Why can't you be with me Jazmine?!"

"You don't understand!"

"What am I not understanding?"

"I'm pregnant!...With a child, that isn't yours." Jazmine says.

Eric blinks, "What?" he asks.

Jazmine turns around and look at us, as we are all tuned into their conversation. We all act like we aren't listening, looking off at random places. Trish rocks back and fourth on her heels. Dez whistles.

"Um, why don't we go somewhere a bit more private?" Jazmine asks.

Eric nods. They walk up to the practice room. As soon as the door is shut, all of us run up the stairs and press our ears to the door so that we can listen to their conversation.

Jazmine's POV

"You're pregnant?" Eric asks.

I nod, "When we broke up, I went to a bar and got drunk because I was upset. I woke up naked the next morning, not remembering anything. I was in some random apartment next to some random guy. I didn't even look at him to see if I knew who he was. I just got dressed and got the hell out of there as fast as I could. But...yeah...I'm pregnant, with _that _person's child. I know it's not yours because you and I never had sex."

Eric blinks and looks down at his shoes.

"So, that's why I can't be with you." I conclude.

Eric looks up, "No." he says, "I love you. If being with you means helping you raise a child that isn't mine...then so be it."

I blink, "You would really do that for me?"

"Absolutley." Eric says. He walks up to me, wraps on arms around my waist, then lays the other hand on my stomach, "Absolutley." he repeats. He moves the hand on my stomach up to my face and he cups my cheek. I can resist putting both of my hands on his cheeks and kissing him. I've missed him so much. I'm so happy to have him back.

And yet...

Something inside of me...

Was telling me to get away while I still can.

* * *

**Next time, on "Forever and Five Days":**

_"Hey, Jaz! How did the appointment go?"_

_"Great. Eric is being so supportive." Jazmine says._

_"Great! So, when do you find out the gender of the baby?"_

_"Only two more weeks!"_

_"That's great! What do you want it to be?"_

_"I don't care, as long as he or she is healthy and happy. I guess I should start thinking of names, huh?"_

_"Defenatley."_

* * *

**Okay. Sorry, that was kind of short, wasn't it? I don't know when, but I'll update some other time today, I promise.**

**THE VOTES HAVE CHANGED!**

**"Dating and Difficulty" re-make UPDATED votes.**

**Yes:10**

**No:3**

**I got one other "no" vote while I was updating. I'm probably going to be doing this for a while, so keep voting on whether or not you think I should do it, and in a couple of chapters, I will confirm whether or not I am going to do it.**

**START SENDING IN BABY NAMES FOR JAZMINE'S KID! Put them in your reviews!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone! It's me again!**

**So, let's review the votes!**

**"Dating and Difficulty" re-make votes.**

**Yes: 10**

**No: 3**

**So keep voting!**

**Also, keep sending in baby names!**

**Okay, let's get this show on the road! I own no references used. Let's go!**

Ally's POV

I'm working the counter at Sonic Boom, when Jazmine walks in. She must be getting back from her doctor's appointment.

"Hey, Ally!" she greets.

"Hey, Jaz! How did the appointment go?"

"Great. Eric is being so supportive." Jazmine says.

"Great! So, when do you find out the gender of the baby?"

"Only two more weeks!"

"That's great! What do you want it to be?"

"I don't care, as long as he or she is healthy and happy. I guess I should start thinking of names, huh?"

"Defenatley." I say, "So, where's Eric?"

"He's at work. I moved into his apartment with him, and his job pays really well."

"What is he again?"

"A dental assisstant."

"Really?"

"No! I would never date someone with such a boring occupation." Jazmine says. Yep. That's Jazmine for ya, "He's a stuntman."

My eyes widen, "Like in movies?"

"Shortfilms for now. He might get into something big soon. He had to go to a really expensive stunt school, but it was worth it because he's working a lot now."

"So like, does he come home with bruises?"

"Yeah, but he's trained, so it's not like he can get severily injured."

I nod,"Well, I guess getting beat up for a living _would _make a good amount of money, wouldn't it?"

Jazmine nods, "I still can't belive how supportive of this he's being."

"I can. Austin would do the same for me if I was in your shoes...he would'nt be nearly as _happy _about it, but he would still do it."

"Eric wasn't the happiest camper in the tent, but he is still happy to have me back and to be starting a life with me."

"Well, that's good." I say, "I'm really happy for you."

Jazmine blinks, "Yeah." she says.

I tilt my head, "Is something wrong?" I ask.

"No it's just..." Jazmine trails off, "You know what? Nothing. It's nothing, I...I-I forgot what I was going to say."

I nod suspiciously, "Okay." I say.

* * *

"Hi, Mommy." Arrianne says, walking out of her preschool classroom.

"Hey, Princess. Did you have fun?"

"Yep." Arrianne says, nodding.

"Good. Now, let's go to Sonic Boom and see Daddy." I say.

"Okay." Arrianne says. We walk outside of her preschool and into the parking lot. We reach the car, and I put her in her carseat. I get in the driver's side and start to drive.

"So, Auntie Jazmine is gonna have a baby now?" Arrianne asks.

"That's right, Princess. You're gonna have a new baby cousin!" I say.

Arrianne nods, still looking a bit confused about the whole situation. Though, I don't blame her. It's confusing for all of us.

* * *

We walk into Sonic Boom.

"Hey, Ari. Hey Ally." Austin greets us.

"Hi, babe." I say.

"Daddy!" Arrianne says, running to Austin. Austin kneals down and scoops her up.

"God, you're getting so much bigger every day!" Austin says. Arrianne laughs. Austin sets her down and she goes up the steps to the practice room,"You know, the store isn't very full today. We should go listen to her practice. I've only ever heard her play piano that one time when she was four because she always locks herself up there or in her room."

"Yeah, I wanna see how she's doing." I say.

We walk up to the practice room and peack in the doorway. Arrianne was sitting on the piano bench, chewing on a pencil.

"Wonder where she gets _that _from." Austin whispers to me, sarcastically.

I roll my eyes.

"Hmmmm..." Arrianne mumbles, as if she was thinking really hard,"Maybe..." she whispers to herself. She sets the pencil down and plays a couple of notes. Austin and I pass a glance of confusion, then return our attention to our daughter. She slows down the melody and pauses, trying a few other notes, then she hits one and perks up. She starts the melody over and ends it with that one note. She nods and writes something down with her pencil on a piece of paper.

Austin raises an eyebrow at me.

"I may or may not have taught her how to read and write music." I whisper.

"How old were you when you wrote your first song again?" Austin whispers.

"Five."

"Figures." he whispers. We look back at Arrianne.

Arrianne plays a few more notes, and one ends up sour, "No." she says. She erases something on the paper. I can't help but feel a bit of pride in my daughter. A lot, accually. I wonder if this is what my parents felt like when I wrote my first song.

"Maybe a 'C'." Arrianne says aloud, snapping me out of my thoughts. She writes something down, then straightens up. She blinks a few times, then slowly starts turning around. Austin pulls me over and we hide behind the door. Knowing Arrianne, if she saw us watching her, she'd stop what she was doing instantly, and that is the furthest thing from what I want.

When we hear the piano being played again, Austin and I come out from behind the door and continue to look at her. It's so weird to think about how much Arrianne is growing. She looks almost nothing like she did when we first came back to Miami. She was so...little. **(See the cover for C&C.) **And now, she's matured in so many ways. She is absolutley beautiful. She's gonna be a heartbreaker, just like her father was. Though, once she starts getting into boys, Austin is gonna be a hoot, and I can guarentee you that. She looks so...different now. **(See the cover for this story) **Her hair is a lot longer, and her eyes are just like Austin's. Brown, with specks of gold, and even a hint of green in them.

After a good twenty minutes of just watching her, Arrianne puts her paper-which I am just now noticing is in a notebook-and her pencil in her bag that she had for school-I would hope that she isn't writing music in class instead of doing her work...whatever it is that preschoolers work on, but her teacher says that she's doing well in class-then zips it up. Austin and I rush downstairs so that she doens't know that we were up there, and we resume work at Sonic Boom-not that it's super busy anyway.

Austin's phone rings. He answers it, "Hello?...Oh, hey...yeah...Um, I think I can...yeah, sure...uh huh...okay...bye." Austin hangs up his phone then looks at me, "That was Jimmy. He wants me at the studio. Will you guys be okay here?"

"And work this crazy shift? Are you crazy?" I ask, sarcastically, gesturing to our nearly empty store, "I think I'll manage, now go." I say.

"Okay. Love you."

"Love you too." I say. Austin smiles, then walks out of Sonic Boom.

"Mommy?" I hear.

I turn around and face Arrianne at the top of the stairs, "Yes, Princess?"

Arrianne looks around, "Where's Daddy?"

"Oh, he had to go to his other job, Sweetie."

"Oh...I'll show him later. Can I show you sumthin'?" she asks.

"Sure, Princess." I say. I walk up the stairs to the practice room, and shut the door behind me.

"Sit." Arrianne says, patting the spot on the bench next to her. I laugh and sit next to her.

"What did you wanna show me?" I ask.

"This." Arrianne says. She pulls out a notebook, and I realize that it was the same notebook that she was writing in when Austin and I were looking in on her. She sets the notebook up on the piano, and there are little music notes written down. Arrianne has exceptional handwriting for a five year old-I taught her that too!-so I'm able to read the notes. There are no words, just notes and marks. Some are notes to herself, others are music notes, then there are erase marks as well, "It's not done yet," Arrianne says, snapping me out of my thoughts, "but I started on it." she says. She starts playing the piano, not missing a single note that she has written. She keeps her eyes glued to the page as she plays. I try my hardest not to tear up. This is probably the most proud that I have ever been of her-and that's saying something. Arrianne plays for about another minute and a half or so, flipping the page as she does so, and when she finishes what she has so far, she looks up at me.

I don't do anything except hug her.

* * *

At home.

Austin walks downstairs from Arrianne's room. He looks like he is in absolute awe.

"Did Arrianne show you what she wrote?" I ask.

Austin nods, "That-that-that was-"

"The most unfathomable thing you've ever seen?" I ask.

"Yeah!" Austin says.

"I know, right." I say.

Austin wraps his arms around me from behind and kisses my temple, "We made a pretty good little kid, didn't we?"

I smile and nod, "Yeah...we did." I say. Austin squeezes me tighter. His hands have been resting on my stomach. I intertwine our fingers, "Someday." I say.

Austin smiles, "I know." he confirms.

* * *

**Next time, on "Forever and Five Days":**

_"Alright, Ms. Fisher. You said that you DO want to know the gender of your baby, yes?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Okay...your baby is a-"_

* * *

**Now, in the accual chapter, that sentence will be finished.**

**Could you guys maybe NOT give me names that start with "J" or "E". I MIGHT-just might-do an "E" name, but I can't do a "J" name, and you'll find out why further into the series.**

**UPDATED VOTES!**

**"Dating and Difficulty" re-make votes.**

**Yes: 13**

**No: 5**

**Okay, so keep sending in votes, and I'll probably tell you tomorrow whether or not I am going to to it.**

**Keep brining in names, but no names that start with "J". I might take an "E" name, but only if I really like it.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi everybody! How are you all today? I have had an absolutley GREAT day so far. I usually update sooner than this, as you all know, but I've had a really busy day today.**

**THE VOTES ARE IN! The votes for the "Dating and Difficulty" re-make are in...but I won't be telling you what they are until the ending author's note! Haha! I'm just so evil, aren't I? Ha! Well, don't worry. I think you guys will like this chapter, and the plot will most certainly thicken! **

**So, what are we waiting for? Better yet, what am ****_I _****waiting for? I own no references used. Let's go!**

Ally's POV

It's an absolutley beautiful day. Today is Febuary 15th, Valentine's Day was yesterday, and it was absolutley amazing. I haven't had a Valentine's Day with Austin in forever, so it was nice to finally have some time with him. It was honestly, one of the best days of my life. The are only two days that beat it. The day that Austin came all the way to Valparaiso, just so he could beg of Arrianne and I to come back to Miami with him, and the day that Austin proposed to me. And...maybe the first time that Austin and I ever had sex when we were sixteen, though there were times that were...painful...so yeah, those three before.

Austin walks downstairs and approaches me at the counter, "Hey, babe."

"Hey." I say. I get on my tip toes and kiss him.

"How is everything so far?" he asks when we come apart.

"Pretty well, accually. It's really nice out too. I think we've got a good day for it."

"That's good. Hey, have you heard from Jazmine? Isn't her altrasound today?"

"Yeah, she's at it right now." I say, "You know, she's lucky. I didn't go to an altrasound with Arrianne. I was too busy looking for a job that would take a teen mother that never graduated highschool or went to college." I say.

"Which is why it was a good thing that you still had your music career to fall back on." Austin says, "But with the whole altrasound, you never know. There may be more oppertunities."

I nod, not really paying attention. Then my head snaps up as I realize what he just said, but before I can react, he says, "Oh, our shippment is here. Be right back." Austin says. He walks out to the truck outside with this month's shippment of instruments. I smile at how sweet my fiance is, but I don't think we'll be having anymore kids until _after _the wedding. I really don't want to look like I have a soccer ball under my shirt in my wedding pictures. Maybe on the honey moon I can just tell Austin not to use a condom...stare all you want, I mean what I just said.

"Ally!" I hear Austin call, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Coming!" I call back, walking out of Sonic Boom to get some of the boxes with our instruments in them.

Meanwhile, Jazmine's POV

This...is SO. Weird. Most certainly a lot different from my other appointments. But I have Eric holding my hand, so everything is okay. Dr. Olsen has everything hooked up to me. Jesus Christ. All of this _just _to find out the gender of my child? I can't wait for technology to be more advanced. Twenty years from now, you'll be able to put your cell phone up to your stomach and it'll tell you the gender of your baby. Altrasound for the iphone. I can see it now.

Dr. Olsen snaps me out of my thoughts when he starts starts talking, "Alright, Ms. Fisher. You said that you DO wnat to know hte gender of your baby, yes?"

"Yes."

"Okay...your baby is a...boy."

I look at the screen with my baby on it and smile. Eric squeezes my hand, and I feel tears prick my eyes. Never before in my life have I ever felt so happy.

* * *

Ally's POV

Austin and I have just finished putting the instruments away in storage. I have to go pick Arrianne up from preschool in an hour. It's been a long day, and I still have a couple of songs to finish. I _finally _get to sit down. I let out a heavy sigh, when,

"Ally!" I hear.

I shoot up. I turn and see Jazmine and Eric walking in, "Oh. Hey, guys." I say, standing up and walking up to them.

Austin walks out, "Oh. 'Sup guys? How'd the appointment go?" he asks.

"Well..." Jazmine starts, "I'm having a boy!"

"Oh, congratulations!" I say, hugging her, "I suppose we need to start planning you a baby shower, don't we?"

"Ugh." Austin and Eric both groan.

"No boys aloud." Jazmine says, childishly.

"Thank you!" Austin and Eric say in unicon.

I roll my eyes, "Trish and I will help you plan it." I say.

Jazmine raises an eyebrow.

"_I _will help you plan it." I say.

Jazmine nods, smiling.

I pull Jazmine over to the side, "So, what are you going to do about the whole Eric thing?" I ask.

"What do you mean?" Jazmine asks.

"Well, this baby isn't his child. Is he going to raise it as his own? Is the baby going to call him 'Dad'?"

Jazmine sighs, "*sigh* I don't know. I've thought about all of those things, and I don't know."

"Are you sure you don't know who the real father is? No idea of who it could be at all?"

"No idea."

"No phone number?"

"There were no new numbers in my phone, and if I'd given him my number, I'm sure he would have called. I mean, come on. Who could resist this?" Jazmine asks, gesturing to herself.

I laugh and roll my eyes.

* * *

I walk into the preschool, and there stands Arrianne, in a line of the kids waiting for their parents, the teacher standing right next to her. I walk out of the car to get her.

"Hey, Princess. Hi, Miss Jenna." I say, greeting the teacher as well.

"Hi, Mrs. Moon. Could I speak to you for a moment?" Miss Jenna asks.

"Is everything alright?" I ask.

"Oh yes, everything is fine. I just thought you should know that today was show and tell, and Arrianne here showed us a piece of music on the piano, that she claims to have written herself." Miss Jenna asks.

"Oh, Princess, you showed them your song? That's great!"

"So she _did _write this! I must say, that is absolutley amazing. You won't have to worry about this one, you've done a good job with her." Miss Jenna says, "That's all I wanted to say. Have a good day." she says.

Arrianne walks up to me and takes my hand. I nod to Miss Jenna, then we walk to the car. I put Arrianne into her carseat, then get into the driver's seat, "Great job, Princess!" I say.

"You should have seen me when I accually did it!" Arrianne says.

"Well, I'm very proud of you, and your dad will be too." I say.

Arrianne smiles and nods.

"Oh! I almost forgot! Guess what?" I ask.

"What?" Arrianne asks.

"Auntie Jazmine is going to have a baby boy!" I say.

"A boy?" Arrianne asks.

"Yep."

"How do they know that?"

"The doctor's were able to figure it out and they told her." I say.

Arrianne nods.

You know, I really am proud of Arrianne. This is going to sound cheesey-so cheesey-but Arrianne, in all honesty, is the glue that holds us all together. If it weren't for her, I never would have made such good friends with Jazmine, she would never have met Eric and she wouldn't be pregnant right now, and even though Austin and I were dating when I ran away, I don't think we would have fallen as in love as we are in now. Hell, we may not have even been engaged. We could have been seeing other people. Because of Arrianne, I realized how much I need Austin in my life, and I realized how thankful I am for all of my friends. I also realized that I should have appreciated my parents a bit more. Arrianne is also doing _wonders _for mine and Austin's career. Everyone loves her, and they love that Austin and I are together because of her. If it weren't for Arrianne...who knows where our lives would be now? In all honesty, I don't want to know, because our lives are perfect now. Don't get me wrong, things are stressful sometimes-especially now-but that's just a part of life I suppose. My life is perfect the way it is, and it's because of Arrianne. It's because when I found that I was pregnant with her, something in my head was just telling me "Do whatever you have to do, but do _not _give that baby up." And boy am I glad that I didn't. If I aborted Arrianne, or gave her up for adoption, I probably would have killed myself. Literally. I could never kill something-I even feel guilty if I walk on grass because I feel like I'm hurting it-and I didn't think I'd be able to give up my own child, and I was right. I mean, who knows who would have adopted her if I had given her up? What if they were horrible? What if they were abusive? You know what? I'm not going to think about that. Because I _didn't _give Arrianne up. I kept her, and I don't think that I could be any happier. No, I don't think that _we _could be any happier.

**(This is the main reason why I have Arrianne on the cover of this story)**

* * *

Later that Day, Austin's POV

Arrianne is in bed, and I flop on the couch.

"Tired?" Ally asks.

"A bit." I say, sarcastically.

"I am too." Ally says,"I've just been really stressed out latley. It seems like whenever I'm _not _around you or Arrianne, I'm just stressed!"

Austin blinks, "Thanks?" he says. His eyes then widen, and he smiles, "I know what'll make you feel better." he says.

"Oh yeah? What's that?...And don't say sex." I say.

"I wasn't going to say sex." Austin says.

"Sorry, but can you blame me for thinking you would?" I ask.

"Well...no, I guess not." Austin says. We laugh, "Anyways, " he says, standing up, "stand up."

I stand. Austin grabs the remote that goes to our sterio and turns it on, turning the volume on "medium."

"I love this song." I say.

"I know." Austin says. He sings along to it, and pulls me in...I guess we're dancing. But you know what? I think it's sweet.

**(I don't own "She likes hairbands" by Butch Walker)**

_She likes hair bands_

_On satellite radio_

_But I was in one so_

_I guess it's a little too close to home_

_And she can dance like_

_She's done it for a living before_

_And I kinda dance like_

_I've been shot in the leg for sure_

I laugh when Austin sings along to that line, because with him and I, it's the exact opposite.

_She's got all that she's got_

_But she don't got me_

That wasn't true for us either, but my favorite part was coming up, and Austin holds me close as he sings along to it.

_So baby, lay down_

_Nobody is around_

_Watching as our bodies_

_Slowly singing to the ground_

_Throw away your phone_

_And you inhibitions too_

_There's a hundred dirty things_

_That I wanna say to you_

Leave it to Austin to sing along to THAT part.

_Never let me come_

_And never let me go_

_I got you where I want you_

_So I wann say it slow_

_This is as good a night as any_

_To say that you want me too_

I accually almost DO say it, but I keep my mouth shut, because I don't want to ruin this moment. The song continues.

_She likes Mary Jane, but_

_She says she doesn't like the smell_

_She's got a baby, and_

_By the way she walks, I can tell_

I almost swat Austin playfully, but then I remember that these aren't his lyrics, and I just smile, because this is a really cute song. I remember when we danced to this song at our senior prom. It's kind of been our song ever since. We'll probably dance to it at our wedding.

_She's got a birth mark_

_On the inside of her thigh_

_Ask me how I know_

Austin moves his hands a bit lower

_About the inside of her thigh_

I DO swat him that time. He just smirks at me.

_She knows the Japenese alphabet_

_But she don't know me, yeah_

I accually DO know the Japenese alphabet...

_So baby lay down_

_Nobody is around_

_Watching as our bodies_

_Slowly sinking to the ground_

_Throw away your phone_

_And your inhibtions too_

_There's a hundred dirty things_

_That I wanna do to you_

I smile and start to sing along to the song with Austin.

_Never let me come_

_And never let me go_

_I got where I want you_

_So I wanna say it slow_

_This is as good a night as any_

_To say that you want me too_

_She's got all that she wants_

_But she don't want me_

That's not true in our case either...

_So baby lay down_

_Nobody is around_

_Watching as our bodies _

_Slowly sinking to the ground_

_Throw away your phone_

_And your inhibtions too_

_There's a hundred dirty things_

_That I wanna do to you_

_Never let me come_

_And never let me go_

_I got you where I want you_

_So I wanna say it slow_

_This is as good a night as any_

_To say that you want me too_

The song ends and Austin leans back so that he can look me in the eyes. I look into his eyes too, and he slowly leans in and kisses me. This kiss was...different. It was like...the first time we ever kissed. He's so gentle, as if I'm fragile, and if he's not careful, I'll break. Though latley, I've been _feeling _fragile. But I know that I have my loved ones to keep me from breaking.

Austin and I come apart, and he presses his forhead to mine, "Feel better?" he whispers.

"Much." I whisper back. I tilt my head up and kiss him again.

* * *

**Next time, on "Forever and Five Days":**

_What they didn't know, was that in Atlanta hospital, Miles away, someone was in a coma. A coma that they had been in for about two days. Was it medically induced?_

_No._

_Would they ever wake up?_

_Maybe._

_If they do wake up, will they remember anything? Things like, family, friends?...Events of the past?_

_Yes._

_It had only been two days, but this person still had months before they woke up._

_But when they did, they would bring the biggest shock of all time. Not giving too much away, but let's just say, the drama in all of these people's lives, is about to go up twelve notches._

_Because this person..._

_Will remember._

* * *

**Okay. I can honestly say that I am really proud of this chapter. Now, do you see what I just wrote up there in the "next time" section, well, after you see that in the next chapter, just know, that you won't be seeing anything like that for a while. Haha! Oh, how I enjoy being evil.**

**JAZMINE IS HAVING A BOY! SO SEND IN NAMES!**

**THE "Dating and Difficulty" VOTES ARE IN!**

**Yes: 17**

**No: 6**

**So yes! I will be doing the remake after this series! Thanks so much to all that voted, and I apologize if you were one of the people that said no.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey there! How is everyone doing this fine morning? Well, it's morning where I am anyways. I don't know what time it is where some of you are. Anyways, I am really excited for the next few chapters. We are slowly getting closer to Austin and Ally's wedding and to Jazmine having her baby! Yay!**

**I WILL GIVE YOU NAMES TO VOTE FOR AT THE END!**

**Please review! I own no references used. Let's go!**

Ally's POV

I'm supposed to be meeting Jazmine and Trish here today because we're going to go try on dresses for the wedding today. I think I might already know what dress I want, but we still need bridesmaids dresses, though I think I may know which ones I want for that too.

And wouldn't you know? Trish and Jazmine are both late. What a shocker! Note my sarcasm. I stand behind the counter, balancing my chin on my hand, waiting for Trish and Jazmine. Arrianne is here too. Today is Saturday, and I need her to try on a flower girl dress. I have to tell you, planning a wedding is hard. Don't get me wrong, Austin is helping out-a lot more than the groom normally would-but he's really busy as well. He's got a music career that he's busy with often, and when he isn't doing that, he's helping me with Sonic Boom. Austin bought it, remember? So we are both equally busy.

Speaking of Austin, "Hey, Ally." he says, walking into Sonic Boom.

"What are you doing? I thought you had to go to your music video set today."

"I do. I just forgot my keys." Austin says.

I nod, "Hey, um...are you okay?" I ask.

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Do you have any idea what today is?" I ask.

"Yeah. March 21st. Why?" he asks. I blink. He continues, "Look, Ally, I know what you're thinking. But I'm fine. Really."

"Are you sure?" I ask.

"Yes." he says. He kisses the top of my head, then goes up to the practice room where he must've left his keys.

Today is March 21st, AKA, Austin's sister's birthday. She would have been 24 today. **(I can't remember if I said whether she was younger or older than Austin so I'm sorry if I'm messing up, but she's 24 now)** She was almost two years older than Austin. I've got to say, I'm really proud of Austin. On the seven year anniversery of when she died, Austin was an absolute wreck-if you didn't notice-and he usually is on her birthday too. I'm glad that he's starting to take my advice and not live in the past. I think it will be good for him to not be blaming himself for Arrianne's death. It's so weird thinking of Arrianne as Austin's sister, because right now, Arrianne is the name of our daughter.

However, when she was alive, Arrianne always had us call her Annie. Maybe that's why Austin calls our daughter Ari.

Trish and Jazmine walk into Sonic Boom, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Hey, Ally." Trish says.

"Sorry we're late." Jazmine says.

"It's fine. If you two were ever on time, I think I'd pass out." I say, "So, shall we go?"

"Yep." Trish and Jazmine say in unicon.

Austin walks downstairs from the practice room. Trish and Jazmine's eyes widen, but they don't say anything.

"Austin, we're leaving." I say.

"Okay. Have fun." he says, kissing me really quick before he walks out of Sonic Boom.

Trish and Jazmine blink, "Who was _that_?" Trish asks.

I raise an eyebrow, "What are you talking about?"

"Austin is always really depressed this time of year." Jazmine says.

"I talked to him on...you know..._that _day, a couple months ago, and I think he's going to stop blaming himself for her dying." I say.

"Wow. Well, good for him. He doens't deserve to be so depressed twice every year." Trish says.

"No, he doens't." I agree,"Princess! Let's go!" I call.

"Coming!" I tiny voice calls. Arrianne walks out of the practice room and comes down the stairs. She walks up to me, I take her hand, and we all walk out of Sonic Boom and head to the dress shop.

* * *

"Arrianne! You look so cute!" I say when Arrianne tries on the white and orange dress.

"I know, Mommy." she says.

"You are your father's daughter." I say. I zip up her dress, then kneal down with my back facing her, "Can you zip up Mommy's dress?" I ask.

I don't hear a responce, which means she must've just nodded. She zips up my dress, and I stand up.

"You look pretty, Mommy." Arrianne says.

"Thanks, Princess." I say. I absolutley love this dress. I think this is the one. **(I'll leave the appearence of Ally's dress to your imagination...in other words, I'm too lazy to put a discription)**

Arrianne and I walk out of the changing room and see Trish and Jazmine waiting, holdin their orange bridesmaids dresses. They already tried them on, and we're still deciding on whether or not those are the ones we want. We even figured out a way to get a maternity one for Jazmine, since she'll be heavily pregnant by the time the wedding rolls around...well, not _heavily _pregnant because she is very tall and thin to begin with, but she'll be pretty far along and she'll have a bump. I remember when I was far along in my pregnancy with Arrianne. I was eight months along, but I didn't have a super huge bump because I'm thin.

"Ally! You look amazing!" Trish exclaims, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah, you look beautiful." Jazmine says.

"Thanks, guys." I say. Arrianne walks out from behind me.

"Oh. My. GOD!" Trish and Jazmine squeal in unicon.

"Arrianne, you're so freakin' cute!" Jazmine says.

"I know." Arrianne says.

"You are so Austin Moon's kid." Trish says.

"That's why I gave her his last name." I say,"So, what do you guys think? Think this is the one?"

"Totally! It looks perfect on you!" Jazmine says.

"That's the one, Ally." Trish confirms.

* * *

We bought the dresses. Sure, it was a bit expensive, but when you are the most famous woman in the world when it comes to music, money is no object. So afterwords, we all go out to lunch. It's a super nice day out too. We have a good day for all of this.

"So, just a little less than four months until the wedding! Are you excited?" Trish asks.

"Of course, I'm excited. And worried, and stressed." I say, "Planning a wedding is a lot of work, but it's totally worth it."

"Glad to hear it. And don't worry, you aren't alone with helping me with my baby shower. I've got my mom and Dez helping me too." Jazmine says.

"You've got Dez helping you?" I ask.

"The guy loves romance movies and lots of other...feminine things. He was willing to help plan, but don't worry, he won't be showing up." Jazmine says.

"Thank God." We all breathe out.

"Why don't you want my help?" Trish asks.

"If I asked you to help, would you accually do anything?" Jazmine asks.

Trish blinks, "Good point." she says, resuming looking at her menu.

"Well, Jazmine, I can certainly say that I'm glad that I'm not alone on this." I say.

"Like I would ever do that to you." Jazmine says.

To say that I feel releaved, would be an understatement.

* * *

"Austin, we're home!" I call.

Austin walks downstairs, "Hey, guys!" he says, "Have fun?" he asks.

"Yes, but you need to close you eyes, mister. The groom can't see the dress before the wedding!"

"Alright, alright. I won't look." he says.

I smile. I take mine and Arrianne's dress and take them upstairs. I put them in the closet, then go back downstairs,"So, how did the video shoot go?" I ask.

"Pretty good, in my opinion. I need to go back tomorrow for an hour or two for some re-takes, and then we'll be pretty much done!" he says.

"Great!" I say.

"Yeah." Austin says. He looks down at Arrianne, "Did you have fun today?" he asks.

"Yeah!" Arrianne says.

"Good." Austin says, smiling. Suddenly his phone rings, "It's Trish." he says. He answers it, "Hello?...Hey, Trish...yeah, they just got home...yeah...What, really?...Oh...I-I don't know,Trish, I-...uh huh...Trish, she's five!...I still don't think I-...uh huh...no...well, yeah, but-...okay fine. I'll talk to them, but I'm not making any promises, got it?...uh huh...'Kay bye." he says, hanging up.

"What was that about?" I ask.

"Remember Megan Simms from Cheetah Beat? The girl with the insane camera?" Austin asks.

"Yeah, her sister interviewed me and Arrianne once." I say.

"Well apparently, Megan's little cousin is in Arrianne's preschool class and heard her play her piano piece during show and tell. Megan's sister, Nicole, heard about it and now wants to hear the song that Arrianne wrote and she wants to interview Arrianne and you and me. She got a hold of Trish, Trish got a hold of me, and here we are now." Austin says.

"Nicole wants to hear Arrianne's song?" I ask.

"Yep. She wants to write an article about it. She says it would be a huge hit, but I don't know. Do we really need to be exposing our _five year old _to all of that?" Austin asks.

I find it funny how Arrianne is just sitting on the couch, watching us talk about her.

"Well, most people would see your point there, but Arrianne has been in paparazzi invasions before. Nicole interviewed the both of us. We certainly know she can handle it." I say. I turn to Arrianne, "What do _you _think?" I ask her.

"Think about what?" she asks.

"Letting Nicole put an article about you and your song in a Magazine." Austin says.

Arrianne shrugs, "Okay." she says.

Austin and I nod.

"Okay. I guess I'll call Trish back." Austin says.

* * *

Austin's POV

After putting Arrianne to bed, I change into sweats, then walk downstairs and see Ally, also in sweats, flopped on the couch.

"Tired?" I ask.

Ally nods.

I chuckle, then walk up to her and pick her up bridal style. She doesn't object. I turn off the light, then head upstairs with Ally in my arms. I walk into our bedroom and lay her on the bed, then lay next to her, keeping her in my arms. Ally lets out a small hum, then snuggles closer into my chest-if that's even possible.

"The drama is only begining, isn't it?" she asks.

"Yep." I say. I kiss the top of her head, and we both eventually fall asleep.

No one's POV

Oh yes, the drama was only begining for Austin, Ally, and everyone else.

Because what they didn't know, was that in Atlanta hospital, miles away, someone was in a coma. A coma that they had been in for about two days. Was in medically induced?

No.

Would they ever wake up?

Maybe.

If they do wake up, will they remember anything? Things like, family, friends?...Events of the past?

Yes.

It had only been two dyas, but this person still had months before they would wake up.

But when they did, they would bring the biggest shock of all time. Not giving too much aay, but let's ust say, the drama in all these people's lives, is going to go up about twelve notches.

Because this person...

Will remember.

* * *

**Next time, on "Forever and Five Days":**

_"We've already started thinking of names. We like Chase, Ethan, Nathan, Xander, and Brandon." Jazmine says._

_"Oh, I like those!" I say._

_"Yeah. So, when is the interview?"_

_"Tomorrow." I say._

* * *

**Okay. I kind of liked this chapter. More drama! Yay!**

**NEW THINGS TO VOTE FOR!**

**Vote for which baby name you like the best from the list above, or the one below. Your choices are:**

**1.) Chase**

**2.) Ethan**

**3.) Nathan**

**4.) Xander**

**5.) Brandon**

**Vote for which one you want! I WILL be keeping track! The winner will be Jazmine's baby's name!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi everyone! I'm back again! I guess we're just having a lazy day today, so I have plenty of time to update! Yay! Who knows? I may even get ANOTHER chapter in today! How freakin' awesome would that be?**

**I HAVE VOTES FOR BABY NAMES!**

**Chase: six**

**Ethan: two**

**Brandon: two**

**Nathan: 2**

**Xander: 2**

**So keep voting! I own no references used. Let's go!**

Ally's POV

Today is April 3rd. Only a few more months until mine and Austin's wedding! *Girly squeal* I'm so excited, I can't help but work today with a smile on my face. There's no one really here today because of school. The store is empty. Literally. So, I decide to turn on some music and clean a bit. Polish some of the instruments, sweep the floors, you get the gist.

I plug my phone into the speakers and put it on random. Butch Walker's version of "Since you've been gone" starts playing. I start off polishing the trumpets and tubas. I don't "dance" per-se, because as you all know, I have two left feet. I just sway my hips and twirl around every once in a while. I start singing along.

_Since you've been gone_

_I can breathe for the first time_

I continue to hum along as I clean. I can honestly say that I wish that Austin was here. I'm only wearing shorts and a tank top because-despite the fact that it's only April-we're in the middle of a heat wave. I think that this would be an extreme turn on.

I finish polishing. I take my gloves off, then put my cleaning stuff away. I walk back out, swaying my hips to the music. I suddenly feel a pair of strong arms around me, and I gasp in surprise.

"You know, you look really sexy when you do that." I hear a deep voice say.

I smile and turn around to see Austin. I wrap my arms around his neck and press myself as close to him as I can get, "When I do what?" I ask, innocently, "This?" I start swaying my hips again, but it's more _towards him._..*cough* *cough*

"_Exactly _that." he says, following suit to my actions, "How much time do we have?" he asks, refering to when we need to get Arrianne from preschool.

"Two. Hours." I say.

"Perfect." he whispers, leaning down to kiss me. I smile in it and kiss him back, opening my mouth, allowing him to slip his tounge into my mouth.

"Ugh. Get a room you two." We hear a voice say.

Jazmine.

Austin and I come apart and blink, "We had one." Austin says.

I turn to him,"Austin, what part of _two hours _are you not understanding?" I ask.

He shrugs as if to say _good point._

I turn to Jazmine, "So, what's up?" I ask.

"Oh, I just thought I'd stop by and say hi before I went to work. I didn't know I was on the set of a porno." Jazmine says.

I feel my cheeks flush, and I hear Austin stifle a laugh, "Anyway," I say, "How are things with you and Eric?" I ask.

"Great. We've already starting thinking of names. We like Chase, Ethan, Nathan, Xander, and Brandon."

"Oh, I like those!" I say.

"Yeah. So, when is the interview?"

"Tomorrow." I say,"It should certainly be interesting."

"Yeah." Jazmine says. She was about four months along, and had a tiny bump on her stomach. She could really pull it off too, " So, how old is the girl that's interviewing you guys again?" Jazmine asks.

"Ten." I say.

"Ah. Well, I'd better get to work, and I'll leave you two to your...whatever that would have turned into before I walked in. But don't go too hard. You don't need the ten year old interviewer or your five year old daughter asking you why Ally is limping tomorrow." Jazmine says.

Austin breaks out laughing. I meanwhile, blush even more, "Bye Jazmine." I say through my teeth.

"Have fun!" She calls, walking out of Sonic Boom.

Austin stops laughing, then looks up at me. His face grows serious as he approaches me. The music is still playing, but I don't pay attention to what song is playing.

"Think you could show me that sexy dance of yours again?" Austin whispers in my ear, then starts trailing kisses down my jawline.

"I don't need hickies either." I say.

"Having second thoughts, are we?"

"Hell no. I just don't want the kids questioning us."

"Isn't that what your makeup is for?"

I blink, "Yeah, okay." I say, crashing my lips into his.

* * *

After applying about a pound and a half of makeup...everywhere...I go and pick Arrianne up from school.

"Hi, Princess." I say.

"Hi, Mommy." Arrianne says.

"Hello, Miss Jenna." I greet.

"Hello. Oh, what happend?" she asks.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"You're limping." she says.

God Damnit.

"Um...I-I sprained my ankle, I think. I-I don't know what is is, i-it just hurts and I uh, can't walk on it right." I say.

Lord, why couldn't you have made me a better lyar? I mean, I know lying is against your rules, but come on!

"Uh huh." Miss Jenna says, nodding. I'm not sure if she believes me, but I don't want to stick around and find out. I'm such a great role model to my child, aren't I? Sarcasm intended. However...it was worth it,"Well, feel better!" Miss Jenna says, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Um...thankyou...Come on, Arrianne." I say. Arrianne now likes to put _herself _into her carseat, so I no longer have to do that. I get into the driver's side, then start to drive back to Sonic Boom, "So, Princess, the big interview is tomorrow. Are you ready?"

"Yep."

"Are you nervous?"

"Nope."

"You are your father's daughter." I say.

* * *

Austin's POV

Now, if only Ally could be like that everyday. Just kidding! I'm not _that _sick...or am I?

Speaking of Ally, she and Arrianne walk into Sonic Boom.

"Hey!" Ally says.

"Hey." I say, "Hey, Ari."

"Hi, Daddy." Ari says. I pick her up and spin her around, making her squeal in laughter. I set her down on the counter, "So, the big interview is tomorrow. You excited?"

"Yep! My song is all finished!" she says.

"Great!" I say,"So, after closing time, what do you say I take my two favorite girls out to dinner?"

"Sure." Ally says.

"Okay." Ari says. She hops off the counter, then goes up to the practice room, just like she does everyday.

"God, her first interview. I wonder if this is how our parents felt when we were getting interviewed by 'Cheetah Beat' for the first time." I say.

Ally looks down, "I don't know." she says, "I wish I could ask them..."

I feel my face sofen. I wrap my arms around her,"I wish you could too." I say, kissing the top of her head.

* * *

**Next time, on "Forever and Five Days":**

_"I can't plan a wedding, and help Jazmine, and take care of Arrianne, and take care of Sonic Boom, and write songs all at once! This stress is eating me up alive and it is too...Damn hard, Austin!"_

_"Ssshhhh..." I say, wrapping her into my arms. She _finally _lets herself cry._

* * *

**Okay. Sorry this was so short. I might be able to update later on, but no promises.**

**THE VOTES HAVE BEEN UPDATED!**

**Chase: 13**

**Brandon: 5**

**Ethan: 4**

**Nathan: 3**

**Xander: 2**

**So keep voting for your favorite name! And also, please don't forget to review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**107 reviews! You guys are the best, you know that? Now, if it's not too much trouble, let's see if we can hit 150 before this story ends! I'm sure we can!**

**I HAVE UPDATED VOTES!**

**Chase: 17**

**Brandon: 15**

**Nathan: 10**

**Ethan: 5**

**Xander: 3**

**So keep voting for your favorite name! Keep track of the dates in this story, because Jazmine will be giving birth in the month of September in this story, so just keep that in mind.**

**Okay, I own no references used. Let's go!**

Austin's POV

Ally, Arrianne, and I are all waiting at Sonic Boom for Nicole, the girl who will be interviewing us today. Arrianne is upstairs practicing. Again. And she isn't practicing just because of the interview. She is _always _up in that practice room, and at home, she's _always _up in her room practicing. Though, I guess I can see why. Ally and I were both like that when we were first learing to play the piano, and I was also like that with...every other instrument that I can play.

It's around 1 o'clock now. Sonic Boom is closed for the interview, but this is where we agreed to meet Nicole. I don't know what this girl looks like, but Ally said to look for sequens, so it shouldn't be too hard to find her.

"O. M. G!"

I'm assuming that's her. Ally was right. This girl is covered in blue sequens, and a pink tutu.

"Austin Moon and Ally Dawson!" she squeals, running over to us and giving us bone crushing hugs.

"You're a lot like Megan." I say, barely able to breathe.

She detaches herself from me, "Yeah, I get that alot, but I can never figure out why." she says.

Ally and I give eachother a glance.

"Anyways. Where's Arrianne?" Nicole asks.

"Up in the practice room. Follow us." Ally says. We all head up to the practice room. Arrianne is sitting on the piano bench and she stops playing when she sees us.

"Woah. Your practice room looks just like it does in Megan's pictures!" Nicole says. She walks up to Arrianne, "Hey, Arrianne! Remember me?" she asks. She snaps a picture of Arrianne with a huge flash.

Arrianne blinks, "Yep." she says.

Nicole turns to face us, "Okay, so this is how this is gonna work. I want to take a look at the music piece that Arrianne wrote, snap a few pictures and what not, then, I'd like to record Arrianne playing the song on video for the Cheetah Beat website. After that, I'd like to interview the proud parents, okay?"

Ally and I give eachother a glance, then says, "Okay." in unicon.

"Great!" Nicole says. She takes a seat on the piano bench next to Arrianne, "Is this the song you wrote?" she asks, looking at the page propped up on the piano. Arrianne nods, "Wow." Nicole says,"I don't think I've ever heard of anyone so young doing something like this except for a few composers a really long time ago."

"Ally wrote her first song when she was five." I point out.

"Oh, right. The butterfly song. I've seen that video online." Nicole says. She takes a picture of Ally and I, making us blink at the flash. People really need to start counting down when they take pictures so that we can at least look nice for the camera. Would that really be so hard? Nicole turns and takes a few pictures of Arrianne's music, "Okay. Now just let me get my video camera set up, and we'll be ready to do this!" Nicole says, hopping off of the piano bench. She sets her paparazzi camera down, and pulls a smaller camera out of her pocket. What, are reporters just armed with camera's or something? She turns it on, then presses record, "Whenever you're ready, Arrianne!"

"'Kay." Arrianne says. She fixes her eyes on her music, sets her hands on the keys, and begins to play. I remember the first time Arrianne showed me her song. It was probably one of the most awe struck that I have ever been to watch my little girl perform a piece that she wrote herself. I've always known that she was smart, but this took it to a whole 'nother level! I remember when Ally told me that she wrote her first song when she was five. I found it pretty amazing that a five year old could do something like that, and I've always wanted to see it. Now that I get the oppertunity to do so, I can tell you right now that it's absolutley life changing, especially when it's my daughter that's doing it.

Ally and I glance over at Megan, who looks so shocked, she looks like she might drop the video camera. I try my hardest not to laugh, though I can imagine that that's what my face looked like when I heard my daughter play this for the first time. I look over at Ally, who is tearing up-of course-and I wrap an arm around her. I kiss the top of her head.

"We did a good job." I whisper.

Ally nods.

Arrianne plays the final note, then looks up at us. We all clap, and Nicole stops the camera,"Wow...that was...tha-that was...wow." she says.

"That was about my reaction too." I say.

"Arrianne Moon, you are gifted!" Nicole says.

"I got it from my parents." Ari says.

Nicole turns to us, "Yes, I suppose that's true. Ally, you wrote your first song when you were five, and Austin, you can play, like, every instrument in creation."

"Remember the trumpet through another trumpet?" Ally asks.

"I can still do that." I say.

* * *

The magazine came out yesterday, and the video of Arrianne performing her song has gone viral online. To say that Ally and I are proud of her, would be an extreme understatement. You know how I always joke about how Arrianne is going to Yale or Harvard or something because she's just so smart? Well, Ally and I were talking, and are wondering if she could ever get into MUNY. Now, don't get us wrong, that would be great, but we're not going to be _those parents_ that make our kids do whatever _we _want them to do. I remember when my parents wanted me to run "Moon's Mattress Kingdom" and thinking about how much my life was sucking. I couldn't help but think, "This is _my _life. Let _me _do what I want with it." So, if Arrianne ends up going to MUNY for music, if she goes somewhere else for performing, or if she doesn't want to be a performer at all, Ally and I will be supportive of whatever she wants to do in her life, because we aren't going to be how our parents are with us.

I don't want Arrianne to think that she has to be a performer just because Ally and I are. Ari is very talented, and I think that she would be an amazing performer, but my parents weren't supportive of what I wanted to do with my life, and I plan to do the exact opposite to Arrianne. If she wants to use her musical talent and become a performer, great. If she finds another talent and wants to pursure a career in that, still great! Now, then again, Arrianne is only five years old. I don't think that Ally and I need to be worrying about what Arrianne is going to grow up to be. However-as much as it sucks to admit this-Arrianne is growing up, and even though I wasn't able to be there for her when she was a baby, I _will _be with her the rest of the way. I can not stress that enough. I want to make up those years that I lost with Arrianne, and I will. Arrianne is my little girl, and the world we live in sucks. Ally and I are going to be there to help our daughter get through life in this suckish place that the human race has been forced to call home. _That _is a guarentee.

* * *

A month later, still Austin's POV

Today, Sonic Boom is closed, and we're all just planning on kind of taking a break. Ally is on her laptop, ordering our next shippment of instruments for Sonic Boom. Today is also May 16th, the one year anniversery of when Ally's parents died in a car accident. All of us are trying to act normal, for Ally's sake. Like there isn't anything wrong.

"Ugh. This stupid thing keeps freezing up!" she says, refering to her laptop.

"Why don't you try calling them?" I ask.

"I tried that, but the line was busy." Ally says. She groans, then shuts the laptop, "Whatever. I'll try later." she says. Suddenly, her phone rings. She answers it, "Hello?...Oh, hey, Jaz...Yeah...Wait, what?...Oh my God, I completley forgot...well, can't someone else do it? I'm really busy...Ugh, okay, fine. I'm on it...yeah, whatever." she hangs up her phone, "That was Jazmine. I have to mail out invitations for her baby shower. I've got to go run out and get some things, I'll be back in like, fifteen minutes."

"'Kay." I say.

Ally gets her purse, then walks out.

* * *

Ally's back, and looks really stressed out. She licks what must be the twentieth envelope, and makes a face. She puts a stamp on it, writes a few things down, then sits back in her chair and sighs.

"*sigh*...Finished!" she says. Suddenly, she shoots up, "Crap! I need to book us a tasting for the wedding!" she says. She grabs her phone and dials a number, "Hello?...Hi, this is Allyssa Dawson, we talked on the phone a couple days ago...yes that's me, hi...yeah, I'd like to book a tasting...uh huh...yeah...what?...are you sure?...but-oh screw it. Okay. I'll find someone else. Thankyou." she says. She hangs up the phone, "There's no dates available." she says, putting her head in her hands.

"Do you want me to take Arrianne to my parents' house, because you look like you're about to blow up."

"Could you please?" Ally asks, through her teeth.

I nod. When Ally blows up, things get ugly, and Arrianne doens't need to be around for that. Trust me.

* * *

"Ally, I'm back!" I call when I walk back inside after taking Arrianne to my parents' place.

"Ssshh!" Ally says. She's on the phone. Again, "Yes...wow, that's...wow...well, that's a lot to take in...yes, well, my, erm, husband just walked in. Let me talk to him and Arrianne about it and we'll get back to you as soon as possible. Thankyou so much for calling...you too." Ally says, hanging up the phone. She looks up at me.

"Who was that?" I ask.

"It was that performing arts elementary school across town." Ally says.

"I didn't even know we had a performing arts elementary school." I say.

"I didn't either. What it is, is a normal elementary school, with the usual classes, and they also have a performing arts program for kids, but the kids in the program either have to audition, or have to be requested by the head of the school...They've requested Arrianne."

My jaw drops, "Are you serious?"

"Yes! She would have to wait until after kindergarten, because the program is for kids ages seven and up, but they said that she would be great for the program. Obviously, we'll have to talk to _Arrianne _about it and see what _she _thinks...but..." she trails off.

"But what?" I ask.

"I'm not sure. This is just all a lot to take in." Ally says.

"Yeah, it is." I say, "This is a big deal." I say.

"Yeah, and apparently, lots of people love Arrianne, and this school wanted to be the first to call us before anyone else 'snatched her up'." Ally says.

I nod, "So, did you figure out the whole tasting thing?"

"*sigh* No." she says,"Oh, and I almost forgot. Trish booked you another concert at the mall next week, so we need to get a new song ready." Ally says.

I nod, "Okay, cool." I say.

Ally goes to her laptop again, I assume to once again try and order our next shippment of instruments for Sonic Boom. She types in a few things in, and I sit down next to her, studying her. She looked like she was going to explode when I left, and now, she still looks a bit adgitated, but she doens't look nearly as mad as she did when I left. Maybe some time alone helped her calm down a bit.

"What? No...NO!" Ally suddenly says.

Spoke too soon.

"No no no! No!" she says.

"What?" I ask.

"My computer's crashing!" she says, "UGH!" She says, shutting her lap top and standing up. I stand up too. She speaks...make that yells, "That's it! I can't DO this anymore! I can't plan a wedding, and help Jazmine, and take care of Arrianne, and take care of Sonic Boom, and write songs all at once! This stress is eating me alive, and it is too...Damn hard, Austin!"

"Ssshhhh..." I say, wrapping her into my arms. She _finally _lets herself cry. I take her over to the couch and set her on my lap bridal style. I rock her back and fourth and she cries for the first time in I don't know how long. But I think she needs it.

"My parents died a year ago today." she says.

"I know..." I say, kissing the top of her head. She stands up and starts pacing the room.

"I just...I can't. This is all too much to do at once, I just...I need a break!" she says finally. She falls to the ground and starts bawling. I walk over and pick her up.

"Shhh...it'll be okay." I say. I pick her up bridal style and carry her upstairs to our bedroom. I close the door, then sit on the bed with her and continue rocking her,"I love you." I say.

"I love you too." Ally says, hugging me tight,"Thankyou." she says.

I nod, "I would do anything for you." I whisper.

After a few moments of silence, Ally says, "Sing to me. Sing our song."

I raise an eyebrow, "The Butch Walker one?" I ask.

Ally nods.

"Are you sure?" I ask. If you know the words to that song, you probably understand why I'm being so skeptical, especially when Ally is so stresssed.

"Yes." Ally confirms, "I'm sure." she says.

I shrug, then sing.

_She likes hair bands_

_On satellite radio_

_But I was in one so_

_I guess it's a little too close to home_

_And she can dance like_

_She's done it for a living before_

_And I kinda dance like_

_I've been shot in the leg for sure_

Ally lets out a small giggle at that line. She's always found it funny, and I guess I do too.

_She's got all that she's got_

_But she don't got me._

Ally pushes off and looks up at me. She nods. If I could see my reflection right now, I'm pretty sure I'd see my eyes clouding over.

I lightly push Ally down on the bed so that I'm on top of her as I continue to sing.

_So baby, lay down_

_Nobody is around_

_Watching as our bodies_

_Slowly sinking to the ground_

I play with the hem of her shirt as I continue to sing.

_Throw away your phone_

_And your inhibitions too_

_There's a hundred dirty things_

_That I wanna say to you_

Ally sits up slightly, then takes off my shirt and throws it to the ground somewhere.

_Never let me come_

_And never let me go_

_I got you where I want you_

_So I wanna say it slow_

_This is as good a night as any_

_To say that you want me too_

If it's all the same to you, I'd rather leave the rest of what happens between me and Ally.

* * *

**Next time, on "Forever and Five Days":**

_Between last minute wedding stuff, and planning Jazmine's baby shower, it's pretty damn funny watching Trish and Ally run around like chickens with their heads cut off._

* * *

**Okay, so, I'm really proud of this chapter. Lots of things happend today, didn't they...and I'm not talking about that last part, I'm talking about what happend before it.**

**THE NAMES HAVE BEEN UPDATED!**

**Chase: 18**

**Brandon: 15**

**Nathan: 10**

**Ethan: 6**

**Xander: 3**

**SO KEEP ON VOTING! AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! **

**I'm so excited! You've all seen the promo for "Viral Videos and Very Bad Dancing" correct? WELL, GUESS WHAT EPISODE IS AFTER THAT? "Tunes and Trials"! AAAAAHHHHH! WHO ELSE IS FA-REAKING? I am! If you don't know the plot for "Tunes and Trials" feel free to PM me and you'll see why I'm so excited! AUSLLY-NESS! WOO HOO! I have been waiting for this episode since January, and now it's finally here! So pumped! And I'm also REALLY excited for "Teen Beach Movie"! Who else is?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey there everybody! How is everyone? I for one, am doing GREAT!**

**I HAVE UPDATED NAMES!**

**Chase: 30**

**Brandon: 24**

**Nathan: 13**

**Ethan: 8**

**Xander: 3**

**So keep voting for your favorite name. As I said before, Jazmine will be giving birth in the month of September in this story, so you'll have until then to vote for names.**

**Okay, I've kept you waiting long enough. I own no references used. Let's go!**

Austin's POV

Between last minute wedding stuff, and planning Jazmine's baby shower, it's pretty damn funny watching Trish and Ally run around like chickens with their heads cut off. Jazmine is helping too, but she can't really "run" because of her bump.

Ally and I are working Sonic Boom today. It's June now, so Arrianne is done with preschool. She'll start kindergarten next year.

Speaking of which, Ally and I talked to Arrianne about the school. And we made sure that she knows that just because Ally and I are both performers, doesn't mean that she has to be one too. She seemed to understand that, and she still wants to go to the school. We called the school, and they told us that Arrianne will start next year, when she starts first grade.

Ally's POV

So, Arrianne will be going to the performing arts school after she does kindergarten, and she seems pretty excited about it, so Austin and I are glad.

Jazmine walks into Sonic Boom with her hair in a messy bun on top of her head, a pink zebra stripped long sleeve maternity shirt, jeans, and black flat boots.

"Jazmine!" I say, "You look so cute!"

"I know, right? Can I rock this baby belly or what?" Jazmine asks, posing.

"I've worked at like, three stores for maternity clothes, so I was able to give her some recomendations." Trish says.

"Yes, and thankyou for that." Jazmine says.

"So, did you guys hear?" I ask. They turn their heads to look at me, so I assume that's a no, "Okay well, you know that performing arts elementary school across town?" I ask.

"Oh yeah. My little cousin goes there. He had to audition, and they were _really _strict. His parents are saying that it's a miracle that they got in. They sometimes request kids to audition, but only if their super talented." Trish says.

"Really." I state, "Because Arrianne has been requested!" I say.

Trish and Jazmine's jaws drop to their feet, "Are you serious?" Jazmine asks.

"No, I'm lyin' to ya." I say, sarcastically, "Yes, I'm serious! They called us two weeks ago saying that they wanted Arrianne to go their once she starts first grade. So, we talked to Arrianne about it, and she's all for it. Really excited."

"Wow! That's amazing! How did they find out about her?" Trish asks.

"They saw the video of her playing the song that she wrote. It's _still __all over_ the internet. So someone must've saw it, and liked what they saw! The point is, Arrianne has gotten into one of the best performing arts programs for kids in the country." I say.

"That's amazing!" Jazmine says. She rubs her stomach, "I hope you're like that. Don't be like Mommy. No one night stands for you." she jokes.

Trish and I chuckle.

"You're little boy is going to be amazing, Jazmine. Have you decided on a name yet?" I ask.

"No, Eric and I are still deciding. I think we'll know once he's accually here." Jazmine says.

I nod.

"Well, I'm going to go get a job. See you guys later." Trish says.

"Bye." Jazmine and I say in unicon.

Jazmine walks up to me behind the counter as I start putting harmonicas away, "Hey Ally. Do you and Austin ever think about having more kids?"

I drop one of the harmonica boxes, "Shit." I say.

"Geez, it was just a question." Jazmine says.

"No, it's fine. In fact, it's a totally reasonable question." I say, "I mean, Austin and I are getting married in a month, we already have a kid, it's a totally reasonable question to ask."

"And, what is the answer to this 'totally reasonable' question?" Jazmine asks.

I pause, "Did you to something different to your hair?" I ask.

"Ally." Jazmine warns.

I look around, then pull Jazmine over to the side, "Swear. You will not tell _anyone._" I say through my teeth.

"Ooooo, this should be good!" Jazmine says, a smile curling across her lips, "I swear."

I take a deep breath, "Okay, so, yes, Austin and I _have _talked about it, and I think that he and I have made it pretty clear that we _do _want more kids, for sure, we just don't know when." I say.

"That's not all. I can see it in your eyes. You're hiding something. If that was all you had to say, you wouldn't have made me swear not to tell anyone." Jazmine says.

"I only made you swear, because I thought you'd suspect what I'm about to tell you next." I say, "Okay, so, a little over two weeks ago, Austin and I...you know-"

"Just say sex. You had sex. Big woop." Jazmine says. I give her a glare, "Continue." she says.

"Okay. We had sex. And now, my period is late." I say.

"*Gasp* By how much?"

"Not that long. Only a couple of days, so we never know, it may be nothing." I say.

"Yeah. _May be._ " Jazmine says, "Did you get sick when you were pregnant with Arrianne?"

"No."

"Ugh, you're so lucky." Jazmine says, "But, there's another key thing. If you didn't get sick last time, who's to say you'll get sick this time?"

"I don't even know if there _is _a 'this time', Jazmine!" I say, "My point is, I'm not saying I am, but I'm also not saying I'm not. But you, can not tell anyone. If I'm not, then we'll leave it alone. If I am, then Austin needs to hear about it from _me. _Okay?"

"Absolutley. I totally get it." Jazmine says, "Now, putting that aside, I was wondering if I could ask you some things about the birth. I know it's not for a while now, but I would still like to know." Jazmine says.

"Of course! Ask away!" I say, walking back to the counter.

"Okay, so, I think I know what this is, but an epidural is drugs to keep the pain down, right?"

"For lack of better words, yes, but you really don't want that. Sometimes, the epidural doesn't work quite right, and it could result in birth defects on the baby." I say.

"Did you have an epidural?"

"No."

"Did it hurt?"

"Like Hell." I say, "But it was worth it when Arrianne was happy and healthy." I say.

Jazmine nods.

"Are you okay?" I ask.

"Yeah, I'm just...scared." Jazmine says.

I pause, "Look, Jazmine, every mother goes through this." I say.

"I'm not worried about the labor. I mean, don't get me wrong, I'm nervous about that too, but that isn't what I'm stressing out about." Jazmine says.

"Then, what's on your mind?" I ask.

"Well...it's just that...I don't even know...I guess...*sigh* Am I ready to be a mom?"

"Absolutley not." I say, without hesetation.

"Wow, you're such a help." Jazmine says.

"Just listen." I say, "I got pregnant when I was sixteen. I had my baby when I was seventeen. At the time, I was living with an old woman, who eventually became my next door neigbor. I wasn't ready to be a mom. But look where Arrianne is now! She's going to one of the best performing arts elementary schools in the country when she turns seven! Look, Jazmine, everything happens for a reason. Even though I didn't _plan _on having Arrianne, she was put on this earth for a reason, and whether that reason is spreading joy and love with her musical gift, or just being able to make someone's day with her smile, I know that she's going to do great things. And you know what, you're little boy is too. So no, you're not ready to be a mom, and maybe you never will be. I'm still not sure I am, and I have a kid who's turning six in September. OH my God! Arrianne's gonna be six in September!" I say, "You'll have those kinds of moments too, I'm sure." I say, "So, yeah, there are going to be moments where you aren't prepared. When you won't know what to do. But I can guarentee that it's going to be like that for the rest of this little boy's life. Just when you think you know how to be a mother to a baby, guess what? They're a toddler. And just when you think you know how to be a mother to a toddler, guess what? They're a kid. There is not one mother in the world that is completley ready for their kid, because people go through so many stages in their life. So trust me, Jaz. You're not the only one."

Jazmine smiles, "Thanks, Ally." she says, hugging me.

"You're welcome." I say when we come apart, "And you know that I'll always be there to help."

Jazmine nods.

* * *

Austin walks downstairs with two sodas and hands me one.

"Thankyou." I say.

"So, what were you and Jazmine talking about earlier?" Austin asks.

I stiffen, "Why? What did you hear?"

"I didn't hear anything. Just trying to make conversation." Austin says.

"Oh. Well, she just had a few questions about the whole birthing process stuff." I say.

"Isn't it a little early for that? She isn't due until September."

"Eh. She was just curious, I guess." I say.

Austin nods,"Well, I'm glad to see that you aren't nearly as stressed as you were before."

I smile,"Yeah, well...you really helped." I say.

"You know what they say. Guys who are good dancers are always the best in bed."

"I accually _have _heard that. Now, I _assume _it's correct, but I've never had sex with any other man to know for sure."

"Good. You're mine." Austin says, wrapping an arm around me protecivley. I can't help but laugh. I get on my tip toes and peck his lips.

"I love you." I say.

"I love you too." Austin says. He walks back upstairs to the practice room since that's where Arrianne is.

I look down at my stomach and exhale a breath that I didn't know that I was holding. I'm glad that Austin didn't hear the conversation that Jazmine and I had. I remember last time Austin assumed that I was pregnant again and I wasn't. Can you say awkward? So, if I am...you know...I want to make sure. However, my period is only a couple days, late, so I'm not going to jump to conclusions just yet.

* * *

Okay, time to jump to conclusions. It's been a week since Jazmine and I talked about...you know. I don't know about you, but when you're sitting on you're bathroom floor, holding a white stick with two pink lines on it, that's a good time to come to a conclusion, right?

I take a deep breath, then throw the test away, stand, and wash my hands. It's okay. I mean, Austin and I want more kids. The wedding is in two weeks, so I'll still be able to fit into my dress. Yeah, everything will be fine. I've just...gotta tell Austin. Shouldn't be too hard, right?

Okay, it's way hard. I don't know how to tell people that I'm pregnant because I didn't do it when I was pregnant with Arrianne. Though, then again, me being pregnant again is way less shocking than it was for people to find out that I secretly had a daughter who was also Austin's daughter. That was probably one of the biggest schocks that any of us will ever experience.

I walk out of the bathroom and walk into the kitchen where Arrianne and Austin are eating breakfast.

"Morning, sleepy head." Austin says, "Pancakes?"

"Sure." I say.

"Blue berry or strawberry?"

"Either is fine." I say.

Austin hands me a plate of strawberry pancakes and kisses my cheek. I grab a cup of coffee, then sit down. I'm not going to tell Austin with Arrianne right here. I want to tell him in private first, then we can figure out a way to tell Arrianne. Boy, will _that _be fun. Note my sarcasm.

* * *

After breakfast, I get dressed in a blue sundress and bright pink pumps. I put my hair in a high pony tail, and do natural looking makeup. I put on the charm bracelett that my dad gave me, and the treble cleff necklace that Austin gave me. I where these two things everyday, and I don't think I'll ever part with them for as long as I live. I also-obviously-put on my engagement ring.

Arrianne is in her room, playing piano-of course she is, what else would she be doing?-and Austin is in the shower. I hear the water stop, so he's probably finished now. I'm still trying to think of a way to tell him that I'm pregnant again. It should be interesting. I think he'll be happy, but with Austin, you never know. 'Cause you know, he's...Austin.

Speaking of which, the bathroom door opens, "Hey, Ally?" Austin asks.

I turn and face Austin, who has wet hair, no shirt on, however he has a white T-shirt draped over his shoulder. He's wearing black jeans, and is leaning on the doorway.

"Yeah?" I ask.

"Do you mind telling me why I found a positive pregnancy test in the trash can in the bathroom?" he asks.

I blink. Crap.

"There's something I need to tell you." I say.

Austin puts on his shirt, turns off the bathroom light, then walks up to me, "You're pregnant again?" he asks.

"Yeah..." I say.

I'm nervous to see Austin's reaction.

Though I don't think I should be.

Because he smiles, "That's great!" he says. He picks me up by my waist and spins me around, making me laugh until my sides hurt. He sets me down, then gives me a sweet kiss, "I love you." he whispers against my lips.

"I love you too." I whisper.

* * *

**Next time, on "Forever and Five Days":**

_"You may kiss the bride."_

* * *

**Yay! This is my favorite chapter by far. I accually DIDN'T plan on making Ally pregnant again just yet. I was going to wait until after Jazmine had her baby, but I had a serious case of writer's block, and this was the first thing that came to mind, however, I am EXTREMLEY PROUD OF THIS CHAPTER!**

**We will NOT be worrying about Auslly baby names yet. I'd like to keep my focus on Jazmine for the time being.**

**Speaking of which, here are the names again,**

**Chase: 30**

**Brandon: 24**

**Nathan: 13**

**Ethan: 8**

**Xander: 3**

**So keep voting, and please, please review!**

**Follow me on instagram! I have photos of my headshots that I just got done on here! hannahw41**

**Follow me on twitter! HannahW70438094**

**Like my Auslly page! Auslly fanfics!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi everybody! How are you all? I am hot! It's like a billion degrees outside! I'm listening to an awesome band, updating an awesome story for my awesome fans, life is good!**

**I'm looking forward to the resto of this series. There is only going to be a couple of chapters left in this story before I start part 3! That should be fun! I'm excited!**

**I HAVE NAMES!**

**Chase: 35**

**Brandon: 30**

**Nathan: 15**

**Ethan: 9**

**Xander: 3**

**So keep voting for your favorite name! We should know the winner in the next chapter or so.**

**Okay, I've kept you waiting long enough. I own no referneces used. Let's go!**

Ally's POV

"Trish, can you zip me up?" I ask.

"Sure." Trish says. She goes behind me and zips up my white dress, then helps me adjust it. I put on the treble cleff necklace that Austin gave me years ago, and the charm bracelett with a golden microphone on it that my dad gave me. I really wish that my dad was here to walk me down the aisle today. It almost makes me cry to think that my parents aren't going to be here for me today, but I'm not going to do that. I speant an hour doing my makeup, and I'm not going to ruin it by crying before the wedding even starts. I look myself in the mirror and take a deep breath.

"You look pretty, Mommy." Arrianne says, walking up behind me in her flower girl dress.

I smile, "Thanks, Princess. So do you."

"Thankyou." she says.

I smile. Austin and I haven't told anyone that I'm pregnant yet except for Arrianne. That conversation accually wasn't as bad as I though it would be. She's excited to be a big sister. I plan on telling Trish and Jazmine tonight in private. Eric and Dez will probably find out eventually. I wouldn't be surprised if Austin already spilled the beans to them.

Jazmine walks out. Like I said before, we figured out a way to get a maternity dress that matches Trish's. She looks really pretty.

"Wow, Jazmine." Trish says.

"Yeah, you look great." I say.

"Thanks." Jazmine says.

_knock knock knock_

Jazmine goes to the door and answers it. Eric walks in, wearing a tux.

"Hey guys. Wow, you all look beautiful." he says, "Anyways, Ally, you ready to go?"

I nod, "I think so." I say, confidently.

"You'll do great. I'll see you guys out there." he says. He kisses Jazmine, the walks out and closes the door behind him.

I kneal next to Arrianne, "Okay, Princess. When it's your turn, do just like we did at rehearsal. Walk all the way to the front, then go by Trish and Jaz, okay?" I ask.

Arrianne nods.

"Good." I say. I kiss her head, then stand up again. We open the doors, then go out into the hallway. I found this wedding hall online, and it is absolutley beautiful. Eric and Dez are already out there, waiting for us. Trish and Dez will be the first to go, then Jazmine and Eric, then Arrianne...then me...

The ushers open the doors, and I can hear music playing. Trish and Dez reluctantly lock arms-I try to stifle a laugh-and the slowly walk down the aisle. After a couple of seconds, Jazmine and Eric lock arms, and they begin to walk. I'm off to the side a bit so that no one can see me until it's my time to go, so I can't see anything either. But after a few seconds, one of the ushers motions for Arrianne to start walking. She looks back at me one last time, then starts walking. I can barley see her spreading orange flower petals along the aisle. I hear a few people go "Aawww..." and I mean, how could they not? Arrianne is adorable.

I can barley see, but I can see people stand up, so I assume that's my cue. I walk in the door way, and once I lock eyes with Austin, all of my nerves go away. I feel a flood of confidence go through me. I feel myself smile, and Austin smiles too. I see lots of mine and Austin's friends and family, and I could not be more thankful that they're here, but I also wish that my parents were here.

I reach the front, and Austin holds his hand out for me. I take it, then hand my boquet of flowers to Trish. I turn to face Austin.

"Wow. You look beautiful." he says.

I feel myself blush.

"Please be seated." The minister says. Everyone sits. I forgot that everyone else was here. It was just me and Austin for a few seconds there, "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today, for the marriage of Austin Moon, and Allyssa Dawson. The bride and groom have written their own vows." he says, nodding to Austin.

**(I got these vows online! Lol!)**

Austin nods, then turns to me, "Allyssa, you are my inspiration and my soul's fire. You are absolute magic to me. You help me laugh, you teach me to love. You provide a safe place for me, like I've never known. You've freed me to sing my own song. You amaze me, and I feel like everyday, I rediscover you. Your love is the greatest thing I've ever known. I am yours. You are mine. I am certain of this. You are lodged in my heart. The key is lost, and you will stay there, forever. And I will stay with you, and Arrianne, until the ends of the earth."

I blink. As the minister said, Austin and I wrote our own vows, and we didn't let eachother know what they were until now. So I've never heard his, and he's never heard mine. Until now. To say that I am in shock by what Austin just said about me, would be an understatement. I feel myself tear up, but I continue on when the minister nods to me.

"Austin, to say that I am madly in love with you, would be the largest understatement ever said. You have been my best friend, mentor, plamate, as well as my greatest challenge. But most importnatly, you are the love of my life, and ou make me happier than I could ever imagine, and more loved than I ever thought possible. You've made me a better person, because the way that you and I love eachother is reflected on the way that I live my life. I am truly blessed to be a part of your life, which today, becomes _our _life. I love you, and Arrianne. I am proud to call you ours." I say.

For both Austin's vows, and mine, if this were on a TV show, I can practically hear the studio audience going "Aawwww..."

The minister speaks, snapping me out of my thoughts, "May we have the rings?"

Since we don't have a ring bearer, Arrianne hands over the rings.

"Austin, do you take Allyssa to be you wife?" the minister asks.

"I do." Austin says, putting my ring on my hand.

"Allyssa, do you take Austin to be your husband?"

"I do." I say, putting the ring on Austin's hand.

"Then, by the power invested in me, by the law of Miami, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Austin wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me in, and I wrap my arms around his neck. When he kisses me, I feel complete.

Austin's POV

When I kiss her, I feel complete.

* * *

At the reception.

Ally and I have had a lot of fun just talking with our friends and family, drinking champagne. Ally leans in and whispers to me,"I'll be right back. I'm going to go tell Jazmine and Trish our _news. _Wish me luck."

"You'll need it." I say. Ally finds Trish and Jazmine, and they walk into the bathroom.

Ally's POV

I walk over to Trish and Jazmine, "Hey, guys, can I talk to you in private for a second? Maybe in the bathroom?"

"Sure, is everything okay?" Trish asks.

"Yeah, everything's fine, I just need to talk to you guys where no one else can." I say.

"Okay..." Jazmine says, suspiciously.

We walk into the bathroom and I lock the door behind me. I turn to face Jazmine and Trish and they look worried, "You guys, you don't have to look so worried!" I say. Their faces sofen, I continue,"Okay, so, I have some news." I say, "I'm pregnant."

"I knew it!" Jazmine says.

"Oh my God, Ally!" Trish says, "Does Austin know?"

"Yep. He was the first one I told." I say.

"Does Arrianne know?" Jazmine asks.

"She was second." I say, "_That _conversation was not _nearly _as bad as I thought it'd be."

Trish and Jazmine nod, knowing what I mean.

"So after Jazmine gives birth, we're going to have _another _baby to focus on." Trish says.

"That's right." I say, "We decided we were going to start telling our friends tonight, but we're going to accually tell our families and...the rest of the world, after the honey moon."

Trish and Jazmine nod.

"Well, that's all I wanted to tell you guys. Let's get back out there!" I say.

Austin's POV

Ally walks back over to me.

"How'd it go?" I ask.

"Pretty well. They're certainly happy for us." she says.

"Well good." I say. I pull her to me and kiss her cheek, making her blush. I whisper to her, "I've seen you naked, and you blush when I kiss your cheek?"

She playfully smacks me in the chest and I laugh.

We look over on the stage, and Dez gets up. He speaks into the microphone, "It is now time for Austin and Ally's first dance as husband and wife. Austin, Ally, make your way to that dance floor! Austin, good luck."

Ally and I both give him a death glare-he'd said that because Ally is noramlly a terrible dancer, if you haven't noticed-and we head over to the dance floor. And what song do you think starts playing?

"She likes hairbands" by Butch Walker.

I hold Ally close to me, holding one of her hands in mine, and my other hand is around her waist. I spin her around and dip her down, then bring her back up. She wraps both of her arms around my neck, and I wrap my arms around her waist. I pull her as close to me as I possibly can, until she rests her head on my shoulder. We ignore all the eyes watching us, all the cameras video taping us. We don't have to worry about paparazzi neaking in because we have security guards at every exit. Oh, the lovely things you can do with money. I hold Ally close to me, and I never want to let her go. Right now, no one else is here. It's just me and Ally. I didn't think it was possible to be so in love with a person. That's why I made my vows at the wedding so...deep, I guess is what the word would be. Ally deserves to know how in love with her I am, and even though I tell her everyday, I think that those vows really helped. It's a good feeling to know that Ally really is mine now. I remember when I was a teenager, when it came to girls, I was always the one to say, "There are plenty of fish in the sea". Well, if that's true, I don't plan on throwing this one back in. Because Ally is...everything. If you haven't noticed, we've all been going through quite a bit of drama latley. Right now, while I have her in my arms, I feel like we can escape all of that. There's no drama. No stress. Just us. In eachother's arms, I feel like we can just...be.

Ally looks up so that her eyes meet mine. We just kind of...look at eachother. And smile. We probably look super dumb right now, but who cares?

* * *

Two hours later.

Arrianne is asleep in my arms. Ally walks up to us. She's changed into a different dress and flats , since we'll be heading to the airport soon. I've also changed into a button up shirt and jeans.

"Awww." she says.

I roll my eyes.

My parents walk up to us. They're going to be keeping Arrianne while Ally and I are on our honey moon. We're going to Vegas, Baby!

"Oh, let me take her." My mom whispers. I hand sleeping Ari over to her, and luckily, she doesn't wake up.

"Okay, well, it's late. We're going to get going." my dad says.

We hug them one last time before they leave. We lose this place in 15 minutes, so everyone else is starting to leave too. I pull Ally in for a hug, which she gladly excepts.

"I love you." I say.

"I love you too." Ally says.

I lean down and kiss her. When we come apart, I whisper to her, "Forever and Five days."

"Starting now." she says, smiling.

* * *

**Next time, on "Forever and Five Days":**

_"Okay, Jazmine, let's get this show on the road!" I say._

_"I'm coming! A pregnant woman can only move so fast!"_

_"Yes, I am aware of this. I have one, and another on the way, remember?" I ask._

_"Yes, but you didn't have to go through a baby shower with your first one."_

_"You're the one who asked for this thing, not me." I say. God, was I this moody when I was pregnant before?_

* * *

**Okay, I am EXTREMLEY proud of this chapter, I was seriously crying while I was writing the wedding. Please lemmie know what you guys thought!**

**NAMES!**

**Chase: 35**

**Brandon: 30**

**Nathan: 15**

**Ethan: 9**

**Xander: 3**

**So keep voting! Please! Also, REVIEW!**

**Follow me on instagram hannahw41**

**Like "Auslly fanfics" on facebook!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey, everybody! How is everyone! I just got frozen yogurt at Menchie's! Yum!**

**Here are your updated baby names!**

**Chase: 54**

**Brandon: 51**

**Nathan: 21**

**Ethan: 12**

**Xander: 3**

**Brandon and Chase are almost neck and neck! Make sure to keep voting! NEXT CHAPTER WE WILL REVEAL THE WINNA!**

**Okay, enough lolly gagging. I own no references used. Let's go!**

Austin's POV

_knock knock knock_

A second and a half later, my mom opens the door with a smile on her face, "Hi, kids! How was the honey moon?" she asks. I've always found it funny that my mother still refers to me and all of my friends as "kids" even though Ally and I are now married, have a kid of our own, and have one on the way. Speaking of which...

"It was great!" Ally says, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Well, come on in, just be quite. Arrianne is asleep. We took her to the park today and it must've just really wore her out. She's in your room, Austin." My mom says, stepping aside and letting us in.

I give Ally a glance, and she nods.

"Accually, there's something we should tell you first. Is Dad around?" I ask.

"Right here." My dad says, walking out of his office. He hugs Ally and I, then stands next to my mom.

"So, what did you need to tell us?" my mom asks.

"Well..." I say, smiling.

"We're having another one!" Ally says, laying a hand on her stomach.

My parents smile.

"Really?" my dad asks.

"Yes." I say.

"Oh, congratulations, kids!" my mom says, hugging us.

"Thanks, guys. It means a lot to know that you're supportive." I say.

"Of course, we're going to be supportive. You two are both so great with Arrianne. We all knew that it was only a matter of time before you decided to have another." my dad says.

"So do you know anything? How far along are you, Ally?" my mom asks.

"I'm not sure. I found out about two weeks before the wedding, but I haven't had any appointments or anything yet because the wedding has been my main focus for the last month and a half." Ally says.

My parents nod, understanding.

"Oh my Gosh, you guys haven't been home yet, have you. You should probably get Arrianne and go, it's supposed to storm later on." My mom says.

Ally and I nod and head upstairs to my old bedroom where Arrianne is.

"God, do you know how many memories are in that room?" I ask Ally.

"So many." she says.

"When you confronted me when I 'stole' your song. When you had a failed attempt at confronting because you thought I 'stole' that guitar, when I 'stole' your virginity...Man, I've stolen a lot of things in my day." I say.

Ally slaps my chest playfully. I roll my eyes, then turn and slowly open the door to my bedroom. It looks exactly the way it did when I left it, all except for the tiny person sleeping in my bed. I remember when I left this place. I was eighteen, still getting over Ally running away and not saying goodbye, not knowing why, and I was ready to get on with my life. I never told Ally this-and I don't plan to-but after she left I got a serious case of depression, and had to go through lots of therapey and take medication for it. Don't get me wrong, it wasn't _just _because of Ally leaving, I would never blame her for that. It was also because of the stress of being a "rockstar" and the saddness of not having my sister with me, and some other things. Don't get me wrong, when Ally came back, a lot of that was taken away. I'm a very happy man now, but sometimes it just kinda...hits me, you know? I no longer see a therapeist-obviously-and I don't have to take _as much _medication. Most pills I take are stress releavers, and Ally has some prescribed to her as well. We live a stressful life, and sometimes, things are just hard to deal with, you know? Anyways, I remember _really _being alone on my own for the first time. It was releaving, it was scary, in all honesty, I didn't know what to do with myself. Sometimes, I still don't. Being an adult, in an adult world, can be scary sometimes, and I remember that that was all that I could think about when I moved out. How meaningless my life was and seemed. I was just another spirit, hovering in a world full of other spirits. Back then, I didn't belive in the expression, "everything happens for a reason" as I do now. I belived that I was just another...thing, in this world, with absolutley no meaning. Sure, I could live my life, and make others around me happy, but for what? Just to die, and end up forgotten? I still question that sometimes. What exactly the purpose of being human is. But I pushed all of those harmfull emotions away when Ally came back. Ally and Arrianne have turned my world upside down, then they flipped it, spun it around, tossed it up, and brought it back down again. If one was able to look back on the days when Ally was first returning to Miami, to where I am now, they'd see how much more childish, and back to myself that I really am. Ally can see that too. She was different too, when she came back-though I think the hair stuck out to me most, haha. It's almost like, without eachother, we aren't who we're meant to be. We're not...complete. What Ally and I have now, is all that I have ever wanted for me and her. To be together. To get married. To have kids. To start a life! And I've finally gotten it. Just imagine, if I'd never walked into Sonic Boom that day. If I'd never "stolen" that song. Better yet, imagine if I had, but Ally never had the guts to confront me. If she'd never walked into this room, right where we're standing, and confronted me for "stealing" her song. Or better yet, imagine if she had, but I'd never gotten the guts to ask her for help to write a new song...on second thought, don't. I don't even want to begin to consider thinking about imagining what my life would be like if I didn't have Ally and Arrianne in my life.

I kneal down next to what used to be my bed, and gentally scoop Arrianne up, trying my hardest not to wake her. She stirs a little bit, "Ssshh...Sweetie, it's Daddy. Mommy and I are gonna take us home, just go back to sleep, okay?" She nods, then goes limp in my arms.

Ally smiles. We take one last glance around this room, where so many of our happy, and painful memories took place, then we walk out, shutting the door behind us as we do so.

* * *

Back at home.

Arrianne and I were on the couch, she was laying with her head on my lap. She's awake now, and we're watching "Up", one of her favorite movies. It's getting late now, and in all honesty, if she would have stayed asleep, I don't think she would have woken up until morning. I stroke her hair, thinking I might get her to sleep that way, and I think I may be right because her eyes are starting to droop.

Ally walks in and smiles, "You two are so cute." she says.

"Thanks, we try." I say.

Ally sits down next to us.

Just when I think that Arrianne _might _be asleep, we hear the loud *BOOM* of thunder outside. Arrianne shoots straight up with a yelp. I scoop her up and set her on my lap. She lays her head on my chest.

"Hey, it's just a little thunder. It's not gonna hurt you." I say.

"It scared me." Ari says.

Ally chuckles and kisses her forehead, "Poor thing, you get that from me. I used to be terrifed of storms as a kid." Ally says.

"Wait, so let me get this straight. You were afraid of storms, and your parents thought that Miami, a place right by the ocean, where when it storms, we practically have _hurricanes_ would be a good place to live?" I ask.

"Hey. Just be glad that we stayed, because God only knows where you would be if we hadn't."

"Good point." I say. I look down at Arrianne, "You gonna be okay?"

She nods,eyes drooping, looking like she might be falling asleep again.

*BOOM*

Arrianne jumps and yelps again. The sound of rain hitting our roof echos around the house.

"Really?" Ally moans.

I look down at Ari, "Hey, it'll be okay. After all, thunder is just angels playing bowling."

Ally raises an eyebrow at me.

"What? It was something that my mom would tell me when I was a kid whenever it would storm." I say.

"Ha! I'm not the only one here who was afraid of storms as a kid." Ally says.

"I never said I was afraid of them. I simply said that it was something my mother told me."

"Yeah, sure, okay." Ally says, sarcastically. I stick my tounge out at her like a little kid. She does the same.

"No need to mock." I say.

Ally rolls her eyes, "Whatever." she says.

I continue to stroke Ari's hair and slightly rock her. In seconds, her eyes begin to droop and they close. After a while, the thunder doesn't startle her. I smile, then stand, and take her upstairs to her bedroom. I lay her down on her bed and put a blanket over her. I kiss her forehead, and stroke her hair a couple more times.

"Sweet dreams, my angel." I whisper. I stand, then walk out of her room.

* * *

Two weeks later, Ally's POV

Okay, I think we have everything all good to go. We have food, decorations, and the guests are on their way. At least, that's what Trish texted me. I'm really nervous. I over slept this morning, so I wasn't there to help Mrs. Fisher and Trish decorate. I hope that everyhthing looks okay. Mrs. Fisher is in charge of food, and Trish is doing decorations. It's not the food that I'm worrying about, it's all things Trish. Right now, I've got Arrianne in the back seat of the car, and we're on our way to pick Jazmine up at her apartment.

Once I reach the apartment complex, Arrianne and I get out of the car and go up to Jazmine's apartment.

_knock knock knock_

"It's open!" I hear Jazmine yell from inside.

I open the door and we walk in, "It's me!" I call, "Okay, Jazmine, let's get this show on the road!" I say.

"I'm coming! A pregnant woman can only move so fast!"

"Yes, I am aware of this. I have one, and another on the way, remember?" i ask.

"Yes, but you didn't have to go through a baby shower with your first one."

"You're the one who asked for this thing, not me." I say. God, was I this moody when I was pregnant before?

I wish I could ask Mrs. Rodgers...she'd be so proud of me now...

Jazmine walks out in Black maternity jeans and a purple, long sleeved maternity shirt.

"Purple is a good color on you." I say.

"Thankyou for pointing out the obvious." Jazmine says. Now that, wasn't mood swings. That was just Jazmine.

"Where's Eric?" I ask.

"At work." Jazmine says.

I nod,"So, are you ready to go?" I ask.

"Yeah." Jazmine says, grabbing her purse.

* * *

When we get there, I am pleasantly surprised before we even walk in! But that's mainly because the building isn't burned to the ground.

"Wait, so you left my mom and Trish here _alone_?" Jazmine asks.

"Yeah."

"Are you _mad_?" she asks.

"On occasion." I say. We walk in, and the place is covered in blue ribbons, streamers, and balloons that say, "It's a boy!"

Trish sees us and walks up to us.

"Wow, Trish, the place looks great!" Jazmine says.

"Yeah, I know." Trish says.

"I'm gonna go say hi to my mom real quick." Jazmine says, walking away.

"Wow, Trish, I'm impressed." I say,"And nothing has been, you know, damaged?"

"Nope." Trish says, proud of herself,"So, do you plan on having a baby shower for this one?" Trish asks, gesturing to my stomach.

"I don't know. I haven't thought that far ahead yet, but I don't think I'd need to. I still have things from when Arrianne was a baby in storage. I'll look, and see what we'll need, but I don't think we'll need much." I say.

Trish nods, understanding. We get a bit side-tracked when the first of Jazmine's guests start showing up.

* * *

**Next time, on the epic conclusion of "Forever and Five Days":**

_"Does it hurt?" I ask._

_"Well, it doesn't 'hurt' per-se, it just feels really tight. Like I'm flexing a muscle."_

_"OH my God, those are contractions!"_

_"Really?"_

_"Yes!"_

_"*Gasp* Oh my God!" Jazmine exclaims._

_"It's okay, it could always be false labor." I say._

_"I didn't say 'oh my god' because of the contractions, I said 'oh my god' because I think my water just broke!"_

* * *

_"Arrianne," I chime in a sing-songed voice, "wake up, birthday girl!"_

_Ari sits up, blinking herself awake, and then she smiles._

* * *

_"Oh my God." I say._

_"What is it?" Daniel asks._

_"I remember." I whisper, not sure if he's able to hear._

_"Remember what?" Daniel asks-apparently he DID hear me._

_"Everything that I've forgotten. I remember." I say_

* * *

**Okay, I am really proud of myself for this one. Yes, the next chapter will be the last chapter, but DON'T WORRY! We still have a "Part 3" to do.**

**So, once again, here are your names. Please keep voting!**

**Chase: 56**

**Brandon: 55**

**Nathan: 21**

**Ethan: 12**

**Xander: 3**

**READ THIS IT IS IMPORTANT! Okay, so, whatever name comes in first place, will be the baby's first name-obviously-and I was thinking of maybe making the second place name the middle name. Now, it's up to you. It pretty much looks like Brandon and Chase are in the lead, so my question is, do you guys like Brandon Chase, or Chase Brandon better? Tell me in your reviews!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello everyone! **

**THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER! THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL!**

**WE HAVE A NAME WINNER! But you don't get to know what it is yet! Haha! The winner BARLEY won, it was by like, three votes. So it was close!**

**Alright. I've kept you waiting long enough. I own no references used. Let's go.**

Ally's POV

Today is Septmeber 1st. Jazmine is due anyday now, and Arrianne will be turning six on the 23rd. She also starts kindergarten in just a couple of days. September, is certainly going to be a crazy month.

No one's POV

But not as crazy as October.

Ally's POV

Austin is at the studio today. We're thinking that a new album will be coming out soon, we just have to work out the kinks. I'm at Sonic Boom-of course-and Arrianne is up in the practice room-of course-so, it's pretty much just a normal day.

Trish walks in wearing a giant pencil on her head, "Guess who got a job at Back to School Supplies!" she says, "This is the worst job I've ever had. Even worse than working with Dez at Pirate Frank's." Trish says.

"Wow, you haven't had a weird job in a while, Trish." I say.

"That's because I've been so busy with managering-ness!"

I raise an eyebrow, "Is that even a word?"

"It is now." Trish says,"So, Ally, I know that you still want to be a performer too, and I'm sorry that I haven't been able to book you much, I've just been really busy."

"It's nothing to apologize for, Trish, I totally get it. Either way, I'm going to have to take a break eventually once I start to get heavily pregnant." I say.

Trish nods, "How was your doctor's appointment the other day?" she asks.

"Really good." I say.

"Are you and Austin ready for another one?"

"We can still barley handle the one we have but, nevertheless." I say.

Trish nods and laughs.

We get interrupted when my phone rings, "*Gasp* It's Jazmine!" I say. Whenever Jazmine calls, we all get extremeley worried that it's something about labor, because she's due any day now.

_Ally/_Jazmine

_Hello?_

Ally?

_No, it's Cinderella._

Can we do this without the sarcasm?

_Are you okay?_

I'm fine, I'm just...not feeling so well.

_Do you want me to come over?_

Could you?

_Yes! I'll close Sonic Boom early and take Arrianne to Mike and Mimi's. I'll be there in about twenty minutes._

I hang up the phone,"That was Jazmine. She said she's not feeling well. It could be false labor, but I won't know for sure until I get there." I say.

"I'm coming with you." Trish says.

I nod, then head upstairs to get Arrianne.

* * *

_knock knock knock_

"Come in!" I hear Jazmine call from inside.

I open the door and Trish and I walk in to Jazmine's and Eric's apartment. Jazmine is sitting on the couch, watching TV, but she doesn't look good.

"Hey, Ally. Hey, Trish." she says.

"Hey." Trish and I say in unicon.

"How are you feeling?" I ask.

"O-Okay, I guess." Jazmine says.

"Where's Eric?" Trish asks.

"At work."

"You didn't call him?" I ask.

"I don't know if this is anything yet. For all I know, it could just be false labor. I'll call Eric if things get serious." Jazmine says.

Trish and I give eachother a worried glance, then sit next to Jazmine on the couch. She suddenly puts her hands on her stomach, makes a face, and starts breathing heavily, "Oh..."

"Does it hurt?" I ask.

"Well, it doesn't 'hurt' per-se, it just feels really tight. Like I'm flexing a muscle."

"OH my God, those are contractions!"

"Really?"

"Yes!"

"*Gasp* Oh my God!"

"It's okay, it could always be false labor."

"I didn't says 'oh my god' because of the contractions, I said 'oh my god' because I think my water just broke!" she exclaims. Trish and I just stare at her, "Still think it's false labor?" she asks.

"I think now might be a good time to call Eric." Trish says.

* * *

We got Jazmine situated at the hospital, Eric just got here, and everyone else else is on their way. I don't know how long we're going to be here, but I might have to call Mike and Mimi and ask them to keep Arrianne over night. We'll just have to see.

Dez and Austin walk in when the elevator opens.

"Hey guys." Austin greets.

"Anything happen yet?" Dez asks.

"No, not really. You missed all of her nagging during the car ride here." Trish says.

"She's just scared, Trish, she's never done this before." I say.

"Where's Arrianne?" Austin asks.

"At your parents' house." I say.

Austin nods, taking a seat next to me. Dez sits down next to Trish.

The door opens, and Eric walks out, "You guys can come in if you want. They've got us all situated." he says.

We all nod, then stand and walk into Jazmine's room.

"'Sup little sister?" Dez asks.

"I'm about to push a kid out of me. How would _you _feel if you were me?" Jazmine asks. Dez opens his mouth to speak when, "Don't answer that." Jazmine says.

"Come on, baby, you're gonna be fine." Eric says, kissing her cheek.

Jazmine turns to me, "Ally, earlier the doctor was asking me about an epidural. I _don't _want that, right?"

"Right. It's going to make the labor a lot more suckish though." I say,"You've just gotta fight through it. Once you get going, it's over before you know it." I lie. Labor sucks.

Jazmine nods, "And afterwords, I'll be stuck with these damn stretch marks."

"Hey, don't say that. You're a tiger, you've earned your stripes." I say. Everyone looks at me and raises an eyebrow, "Just trying to be motivational." I say, "And anyways, Jazmine, you should consider yourself lucky. You have people with you to help you when you have questions, you have your friends and family here. You know what you're going to do with your life after you have this baby...I didn't." I say, "But I still made it...If you ever feel like things are getting too rough, or too hard-and not just during the labor, but in the process of raising your child, just remember me. I did it with close to no help. You've got all of us," I say, gesturing around the room,"And your parents to help you. Trust me, you'll be fine." I say.

Jazmine nods, "Okay." she says, confidently.

There's a knock on the door. Dez opens it, and his and Jazmine's parents are at the door.

"Hi, kids!" Mrs. Fisher says, hugging her kids. Mr. Fisher does the same.

At the same time, a doctor walks in,"Hello, Jazmine. My, you're very popular, aren't you? How are you feeling?"

"In all honesty, I've been better." Jazmine says.

The doctor chuckles, "You'll be fine." she says,"Okay, well, it's a little crowded in here. When the time comes for the birth, only the father and your parents can stay."

Jazmine nods, giving an apologetic glance to Dez. He nods, understanding.

The doctors does a few more things, then leaves, and says she'll be back in fifteen minutes to check on Jazmine again.

This is going to be a long day.

* * *

A few hours later.

Dez, Trish, Austin and I are all sitting out in the hallway. They've started the birthing process, and they kicked us out almost as soon as they started doing so. We can hear Jazmine yelling in her room.

Austin leans over and whispers to me, "Is this what is was like for you?"

I look up and nod.

"I'm sorry." Austin whispers, looking guilty.

"For what? You have nothing to be sorry for. It's my own fault you weren't there because I didn't have the guts to tell you that I was pregnant in the first place." I say. That is the end of that conversation.

Jazmine's screams are silenced, then replaced by that of a small cry. None of us can help but smile.

* * *

Brandon Chase Fisher has officially been welcomed into the world! He has been taken to the nursery to get cleaned up, and as soon as the nurses took him, Jazmine was out like a light, and in all honesty, I don't blame her. They gave Brandon Jazmine's last name, since one: Eric and Jazmine aren't married, and two: Eric isn't Brandon's biological father. I think that Eric is a very humble person, to be with Jazmine all this time, and to be raising a child that isn't his. What an amazing person...

No one's POV

Yeah. Okay. Note the sarcasm.

* * *

Three days later,Ally's POV

Jazmine and Eric got to take Brandon home today! They were both super excited, and we're all excited for them. Brandon is a big kid. I keep telling Jazmine that she's lucky she didn't have to do a C-section, because for Brandon, it would of have to have been a C,D, and E-section. **(I got that line from "Baby Daddy" if anyone watches that show!)** But he's absolutley adorable. He's got brown hair, so that must mean that's what color hair his biological father had. Or, who knows, maybe it will turn red the older he gets.

Right now, Austin and I are at Sonic Boom, and Arrianne is upstairs. Some of the craziness is starting to die down, however Jazmine will call me about every two hours with questions on what to do during a certain situation with Brandon. But I don't mind. I'm helping a friend, so that's all that matters.

Trish walks in, wearing a giant tube of lip gloss on her head, "Guess who got a job at Lucy's Lovely Lips!" she says, "This job rocks! I sell lip blam, lip stick, lip gloss, lip liner, it's not a bad gig." she says,"I've got something for ya." she says, tossing me a tube of lip gloss.

"Yes! I've been needing some more of this, thanks." I say.

"No problem." Trish says, "So, how have things been?"

"Great. I have a doctor's appointment next week, Arrianne starts kindergarten on Monday, buisness has been great, what more could I want?" I ask.

"I'm glad to see you're in such a good mood." Trish says.

"I really am. But now, I have to focus on getting together Arrianne's birthday party."

"When is that again?"

"The 23rd, so I have lots of time." I say.

* * *

A few weeks later, Austin's POV

I slowly open Arrianne's bedroom door, to see her still asleep on her bed.

"Arrianne," I chime, in a sing-songed voice, "wake up, birthday girl!"

Ari sits up, blinking herself awake, and then she smiles.

I walk up to her and pick her up, "And how is my favorite little girl this morning?"

"I'm awesome!" she says.

"That's good. You're not so little anymore though, are ya?"

She shakes her head no.

"Come on, let's go. Mommy made you some birthday pancakes." I say.

"Yes!" Arrianne says.

* * *

Everyone starts arriving around one o'clock. Ally really went all out with the streamers and decorations. She did a really good job. Dez is video taping like every second of this party, for a reason I don't know of, but Dez is Dez, you never really know what to expect when it comes to him, but that's what I love about the guy.

Trish got a job at a bakery and got a bunch of cupcakes, which was really helpful. Arrianne looks so happy, and that's all that I or Ally could ever want.

* * *

No one's POV

Meanwhile, in Atlanta Georgia. At Atlanta hospital. 26 year old Daniel Kellerman sits in a recliner with 3 year old Jason Kellerman, his son, on his lap. They are in room 783, third floor, waiting, for Daniel's wife, Jason's mother, to awaken from a coma that she'd been in for months. Every day, they'd come to this hospital, and sit, and wait, then, every night, they'd go home. They did this every day that Daniel wasn't working to pay the hospital bills.

"Is she ever gonna wake up, Daddy?" Jason asks.

"She will. It's just going to take time." Daniel tells his son.

Suddenly-it was so fast, they almost didn't see it-there was movement from the woman on the hospital bed.

"A?" Daniel whispers.

The woman stirs, then blinks herself awake, "Danny?" she asks, "Jason?"

"Mommy!" Jason exclaims, hopping off of his father's lap, hugging his mother. Daniel gets down on his knees and hugs his wife.

"Oh, A, I've missed you so much! Do you remember anything?" Daniel asks.

"I remember everything. I don't think there has been any damage to my memory, except-" she suddenly cuts herself off, "Oh my God."

Arrianne Kellerman's POV

"Oh my God." I say.

"What is it?" Daniel asks.

"I remember." I whisper, not sureif he's able to hear.

"Remember what?" Daniel asks-apparently he DID hear me.

"Everything that I've forgotten. I remember." I say, "I remember! My friends! My family! My parents! My brother! I have a brother! *Gasp* My name! I remember my name! And it _does _start with an 'A'! My name is Arrianne, and my maiden name is Moon."

**End of Part 2**

* * *

**Sneak Peak of "Loving and Loathing":**

_She smirks at me, leaning on one leg, and putting a hand on her hip, "What's the matter, Austin? You look like you've seen a ghost."_

_"I think I have!" I say._

* * *

_"Jazmine, it's me! Tommy Taylor, from highschool. I've been trying so hard to find you."_

* * *

_"He's abusive."_

* * *

_"We don't want to know. We want to keep it a surprise."_

* * *

_This is going to be one hell of a thrill ride._

* * *

**"Loving and Loathing" an all new fanfic. Coming to a computer near you.**


End file.
